Titanium
by Charlie Chaos
Summary: The war is over, and now all that's left is a dead world. They are granted a second chance, given the hope to save another world from a war much like their own. Granted the chance to find their proper mates, but things are never easy, not for them.
1. Prologue

Titanium

_**Author's notes:**__ Hi guys! This is my first Harry Potter/ Lord of the Rings story ever, or really my first Cross over in general so I apologize if anything isn't to your liking. This is a slash story, so there will be a few homosexual relationships that partake in this story. Hopefully you all like it! This is an alternate universe story, so not everything will like completely with the books or movies of either story. We're picking up at the end of the war, and moving from there.. –CJG_

_**Summary: **__The war is over, and now all that's left is a dying world. The war spread much further than Hogwarts through those years, eating away at anything and everything it could grab. They had lost everything, did they even win?_

_**Warning: **__Homosexual relationships, dark themes, violence, language, and angst._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I'm only posting this disclaimer once; I do not own any of the recognizable characters or plot lines found in this fan fiction. _

* * *

_Prologue:_

His head lifted slowly, eyes closed tight at the pounding in his head. He had died, for the oddest amount of times in his seemingly short life he had died yet again. Death, you could _smell_ the potent scent of death; the burning flesh caused by curses, the harsh gut twisting scent of the beginnings of decay. No one knew how long either side was asleep, how long they had hidden themselves into their minds to protect themselves from the unknown. The _very_ few that woke could hardly remember their own names. Who was _Harry_? Was that is name? Yes he remembered now, Harry was his name, at least that was what that _damned_ voice practically screaming in his ear called. Even if it wasn't he'd still think it was.

_Shut up…_

Why wouldn't the voice just _shut up!_ He could feel anger rising, his eyes not opening still; he could hardly stomach the scent. He was wise enough to figure he wouldn't be able to handle the _sight_ of such carnage. He hadn't seen it, but he just _knew_ it was there. That incessant voice continued to call his name; it was smooth, but rough with emotions. Who was it? Sirius, it had to be his godfather there was only two people that spoke to him in that tone, which referred to him as "cub".

He was so warm here, lying in a puddle of what he assumed to be his own blood, and the blood of others. When he finally channeled his inner Gryffindor courage and opened his eyes he wished he hadn't. The castle was in shambles, lying desecrated in the green flames of nameless curses that even Harry, who seemed to know many of those forbidden curses, couldn't name. Sirius stared at him in a mix of horror and pain, blood dripped in a steady ribbon of crimson from an open wound on his brow bone. His once beautiful and spotless cream shirt was now dappled in the splatters of the thick life source from unnumbered nameless victims. His homey blue-grey eyes offered much needed comfort to the barely conscious Harry.

"_It's so cold Siri,_" Harry whispered carefully into the mind of his godfather with care, not knowing what the link that connected them would react in the man's mind, "_I can't feel myself anything, everything is so dark… so cold_" He continued weakly. Shutting his eyes with a careful, pain filled gasp. Time slowed down, he could vaguely hear movement as his breath came out in small gasps. Tilting his head slightly to see what the slight scurrying, scuffing noise was. He came to view Remus, who had Neville Longbottom dragging carefully at his side.

"Everyone is dead." Remus said in a defeated tone. Everyone _was_ dead, "The entire world has gone silent. I checked _everywhere_ Sirius, not a single heartbeat. We're the last…"

"So it was all for nothing?" Harry asked, finally finding his voice again, he felt liquid trailing down his face. He had a hard time deciding if he was crying, or if it was blood dripping down from a cut that ran just over his temple from impact of landing face first into a pile of rubble.

"We won the war Ry, they'd be proud" Neville's voice cracked through the utter silence, it was slurred with loss of blood, and it was _very_ tired. Harry had decided Neville felt the way he himself felt at that moment.

He felt suddenly very cold. The world was dead; their world was never going to be the same. Harry Potter, Master of Death, keeper of the Deathly Hallows, The boy-who-lived, the boy-who-killed-you-know-who, multi-_Animagus,_was one of the last of four people left on the entire earth. Four men could not repopulate the entire world; sure they could bear children, but only to their soul mates. None of these men were each other's soul mates, thus utterly useless. Even if they were able, something about having to reproduce with Neville, who throughout the entire war had become his closest most true friend, Remus, who was his adopted godfather, and Sirius who was his godfather as well seemed about as appealing as shagging a horse.

Sirius slowly helped Harry to a sitting position. They all stared hopelessly into each other's eyes, all asking the same unspoken question of "_what next?"_ the pain filled eyes showing everything that words couldn't express. They thought they didn't have a chance of winning, but they won, at such a high cost. Losing loved ones, enemies, homes, and dreams in a matter of one bloody violent battle that lasted less than a day. He hated being covered in blood; his blood was bad enough let alone the blood of his friends, or former friends. Harry Potter had few friends after the betrayal of Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley, though the story of their betrayal is a completely different story in its own right.

Harry was pulled to stand up as he took Sirius's hand, they needed to collect and bury as many as they could at least. He left Remus to tend to Neville's wounds as he started to gather bodies, not caring if they were Death Eaters, if they were muggleborn, if they were half-blood, or even if they were pure. He started digging the muggle way, a good old shovel that he had found somewhere between the greenhouse, and Hagrid's home on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. It was odd, the silence that rendered the world still, the only noise was the soft whispers that the wind held, the sound of the Sirius digging graves, and the sound of Harry dragging corpse after corpse up the hill, helping Siri dump them into singular graves.

Eventually Remus had left Neville asleep at the bottom of the hill and helped gather more bodies. Harry wasn't sure how many they had laid to rest under the earth, some thrown haphazardly in mass graves, some laying lifelessly in singular graves that were shallow, deep enough that they wouldn't wash out or be dug up, (by what they weren't sure, seeing as even the Forbidden Forest was lifeless). By the time they had only a third of the bodies the sun had sunken over the horizon. Harry continued, half dead, half dragging his own body up the hill, he sneered a sneer that Severus Snape himself would be proud of at Sirius, who refused to bury most of the death eaters leaving Harry to do it alone after he sent Remus to check up on the still resting Neville.

* * *

After what seemed like hours (but was actually days, if not weeks) of work almost all of the bodies around Hogwarts were buried, burned, or in the process of either. Harry had worked through most of the night, and after Remus had talked Sirius into helping again the work seemed to go much faster. Harry was working on a few of the last bodies when he stumbled upon a single corpse that almost mad him weep. The body of Draco Malfoy was wrapped tightly in the arms of one Severus Snape; the lovers must have found each other before they had died. If he didn't feel so hallow, if he didn't feel so cold, he likely would have fallen to his knees. He would have cried for them, he would have cried for all of the humans, all of the muggles, the half-bloods, the pure-bloods, the squibs, and every single creature who perished. He knew the time would come soon when he did. He didn't have the heart to move them, the turn coats, and the spies that practically saved the war. He wouldn't pull them apart, so with a simple gentle kiss to each bloodied forehead of his former enemies, his former friends, he simply stared at the bodies and whispered a small "_Incendio_" watching as a flame appeared on his palm. He breathed life into the flame carefully before blowing it toward the bodies, turning slowly so he couldn't see the flame consume the bodies and eat away at the flesh that was once warm.

Harry wasn't sure whatever happened to his wand, but he felt strength in his new, free magic that he hadn't felt before. In the few months leading up to the war he had been training with vigor in wandless magic, and could practically do whatever spell he wished. Of course he still needed his wand for some spells, he rarely touched it for fear either Voldemort, or Dumbledore had a tracker on it. Not that it mattered now, Dumbledore was dead, and Voldemort had just been slaughtered.

As he approached his fellow survivors he couldn't help but sigh. It was over, but at such a high coast, at such a price who could feel pleased. He remembered thinking that as his knees touched the ground, and he fell into an utter darkness. He was barely conscious as his face made unprotected contact with the ground.


	2. Master of Fate

Titanium

_**Author's notes:**__ So, the prologue was a bit short, and I hope you can forgive that, but sometimes I just have such trouble getting into prologues. These next few chapters will be kicking it up a bit, and hopefully will be a bit longer. Now, I want you to understand that in the next few chapters, these four will be separated so the chapters will be split up into four parts. I'll have the point of view changes marked to avoid confusion. Also~ Thanks to my readers so far, I was honestly extremely flattered by the response! You guys are amazing so far, I hope I can stay in your good graces! Also, be aware __**all**__ pairings in this story are homosexual except a few Cannon relationships I have up my sleeve. –CJG_

_**Warning: **__Homosexual relationships, dark themes, violence, language, and angst. If you don't like, please don't read. I offer this warning to avoid flames, and to avoid annoying pricks. If you don't like it, then hit the pretty red x in the corner of your screen. Thanks~_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I'm only posting this disclaimer once; I do not own any of the recognizable characters or plot lines found in this fan fiction. _

* * *

_Chapter One: _Master of Fate

When he woke up for the second time he let out a soft keen, he was sore, and to be honest he didn't smell like the finest creature in the world. Though seeing as the world around him smelt of blood and death, he certainly wasn't the worst smelling thing on that world. In fact he didn't even want to think of what horrors the world could smell of at that moment. He shifted slightly, jolting at the feel of movement under his head. He opened a tired eye to see the underside of Neville's chin. The now mature, attractive curve of his chin caused Harry to smile. This Neville was so different from the subdued, innocent 11 year old Neville Longbottom. He was strong, he was one of the bravest of lions, and he was extremely handsome, even in his bloodied state.

There was sudden warmth that overcame him; he slowly sat up, knowing that the others had felt it to. A light was shining high in the still dark moonless sky. He wasn't the only one sitting now, he was positioned between Neville's legs as the boy's arms wrapped around him in a protective manner. Sirius was standing close to his left side, and Remus was standing motionless behind Neville. All eyes glued to the light that seemed to get brighter by the second before exploding in an inferno around them, causing them to vanish into thin air.

* * *

They all landed with a harsh thud in a heap on the ground. Harry was up, _Avada Kedavra_ eyes were wild and alert almost instantly. He felt an inhuman snarl rising up his throat, looking from left to right as he was soon standing at attention with his companions on either side of him. He took a moment to look around, taking in the site of a large hall that though seemingly in ruin held its own power and magic.

The world around them looked broken, stuck in a never ending twilight, there was a sea the color of the sky, and a moon bright as the sun hanging lazily in the sky. Rubble hung suspended by nothingness in the air, looking like muggle pictures, a scene frozen in time and never moving. The color of the hall was a shining golden hue, empty of seating or anything remotely looking like furniture. The floor was a swirling marble of unnamable colors and hues; it looked like it mirrored the sky above. There were flowers of all types, some not even Neville could recognize. The scent on the air was sweet and full of the sweet nectar of different flowers and fruited plants of this strange unknown world. There was a throne sitting in the far end of the room, in the brightest light. It was almost too bright, one could only see the outline of the thrones, not who was occupying them.

"_At ease young ones,_" The voice of a man called from the shining light, the creature slowly stood and stepped from the bright light.

The man was tall, overly tall, he stood taller than Remus, and that was saying something seeing as he stood roughly around six foot five inches, Neville being only an inch shorter, and Sirius being a few inches shorter at five foot nine, and Harry himself bottoming out at five feet and seven inches. His hair was a deep auburn which contrasted his pale skin. His ears were pointed, showing he was an elf. His face was young and full of life, but something in his vibrant grey eyes showed that he had seen much, _too much_.

He opened his mouth to speak once again, "_I am Nox, Master of fate, ruler of this realm._" He said, his voice a deep purr, offering an odd sense of comfort, "_I welcome you to my home, Harry Potter Master of Death, Remus Lupin Master of the Forests, Sirius Black Lord of Beasts, and Neville King of Lions."_ The man spoke with a soft voice, full of dominance, yet careful, cautious, as if he didn't doubt that this group of men could crush him, and his world. He clearly did not want to offend them.

"I suppose one could say the pleasure is ours, Lord Nox." Harry said his voice was full of power, though it trembled with a level of exhaustion that did not go unnoticed by the elf, "I would like to enquire _why_ we are here." He said with a slightly hot tone.

The man's eyes bore into the vibrant emerald of Harry. He felt his heart speed as the elf probed his mind, searching for things in the boy's mind. But allowing Harry to search his own, the elf found the boy probing his own. Harry was surprised at the memories he had found deep within the mind of the man, nothing like the memories in Harry's mind.

"_To be blunt, you world is dead,_" Nox said coldly, his eyes holding pity for the men standing before him.

"We already know that!" Sirius snapped with an inhuman snarl, glaring violently at the man who gave them such pathetic glances, such heart filled sadness for them, "We don't need your pity, Oh great master of fate." He spat, rude, and unthinking as always.

"Sirius, hold your tongue!" Remus snarled harshly, clocking the man in the back of his head as punishment.

The man waited with a cold gaze as their antics soon turned serious again. Harry felt his cheeks flush, Merlin, for being a Lord his godfather was such a child. One wouldn't know he was the Lord of Beasts if, the only reason one would know was because he had a Grimm as his Animagus.

"_I assure you, Sirius Black, this is not pity; my people are in the position much like yours were you see. Their world is dying, yet they are naïve, they don't have the horrors of your world,_" Nox paused with a soft grunt as he descended from the stairs, his movements so graceful one would swear he was an angel. His long pure white robes falling gracefully around him, the sleeves that pointed in a v shape drug almost on the ground, Harry only at that time took notice upon the graceful silver crown that almost matched the color of his eyes. "_They do not know the horrors of such wicked wars, they need help, or they will fail. I'm giving you a chance, a chance to save this world when you couldn't save your own._" The man seemed cool, it was almost too cool. Harry could already see the sneer on Draco's face mumbling something about a hero complex. That thought alone caused the Lord of Death to smile softly. But when he met the eyes of Nox he frowned carefully, not showing too much expression on his face.

"It's too dangerous; if _you_ are anything to go by we will not match _your_ people." Harry said wisely his eyes moving quietly to his feet. His face flushed lightly, causing Nox to smile softly.

"I'd go wild on the full moon." Remus said his face downcast, a hint of hate on his tongue when he spoke of Moony and his furry little problem.

"_You're illness isn't a problem, Master of the Forest. I will heal you, and you shall become strictly an Animagus. The full moon will not surge your blood, cub._" The man said as he stood before the group, now only an arm's length away.

"No more transformations?" Neville asked he had been quiet the entire time until that point. Yes, Neville was brave, but he was still shy, he was still quiet even if he was a hero.

"_Yes, Neville, no more transformations, the only other change that will come into play is for Mr. Harry Potter. You are immortal, you hold the title of Lord of Death, thus shall never die. If you accept saving this world, I'll set you to your true form,_" Nox said, gently stretching out a hand to place it on Harry's shoulder before he spoke again, "_if you should accept, you shall find your mates, if you succeed in protecting the world, you will all live in great job until the day of your deaths._"

* * *

There was a lull in conversation, the group of survivors completely unsure in what to think. If they took this offer, they had a chance at happiness? An utter joy they couldn't find on their own world? All they had dreamed of, would Harry find love? After all those years of abuse and neglect Harry wasn't sure if anyone would love him. He possessed scars on his body that eve magic couldn't heal. He possessed pain and memories not even time could save him from.

Confused, tired, and rather hungry Harry did the only thing his mentally weak state would let him do. He slowly lowered himself to his knees and sat. Staring blankly ahead completely lost and unsure what he could do. What did Nox mean by his true form? He opened his mouth to ask that same question when he made eye contact with Nox but was cut off by the elf speaking.

"_You weren't destined to be born human, Harrison Potter, but an Elf, one of my own kin._" Nox said with a small smile, "_I simply wish to offer your real form. I wish to give you the opportunity to live in your true world._" Nox extended his hand as an offering, an offering that was completely truthful.

Harry exchanged looks between the rest of the humans around him, asking permission to speak the next two words that he was itching to speak. Love, he had a chance at love! And on his real world at that, this was an amazing chance, plus his hero complex was drumming in his skull, he had the chance to save a world from a fate that his world had fallen to. With slight hesitation his eyes leveled with Nox, and he took the outstretched hand with simple, quiet, and slightly less hostile words.

"We accept."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ So, bit of a cliffy but not really. I wanted these first few chapters to go quickly, which they have, but I guarantee that as soon as I finish next chapter, and get our boys in their separate locations that our chapters will be going up in size. **Also, ther is an important poll on my page! Please vote!** Anyway, I'm updating this while I should be finishing up on my last college assignment of the year, so I'm going to go now! Love you all! Thanks again for the reviews, story alerts, and adding _**Titanium**_ to favorites! Enjoy! – CJG _


	3. Rebirth and New Beginnings

Titanium

_**Author's notes**__: So, I hope that last chapter update was soon enough for you lot! Thanks again to everyone who views these chapters, and to those few fools who take the time to read my author's notes. While they are boring, most of the time they are important! Like me telling you that right now there is a very important poll up my page at this very second that has to do with both Remus's and Neville's pairings. If it wish to have a say in where this goes please vote. Again thanks for reading; this chapter is the rebirth of Harry, and having our boys separate for a while! Enjoy my dear readers! –CJG_

_**Warning**__: Homosexual relationships, dark themes, violence, language, and angst. If you don't like, please don't read. _

_**Disclaimer**__: I'm only posting this disclaimer once; I do not own any of the recognizable characters or plot lines found in this fan fiction. _

* * *

_Chapter Two:_ Rebirth and New Beginnings

Nox smiled gently as Harry pulled himself off of the ground with the hand offered and quickly went toward the other humans in the group surrounding him. Saying his last parting words as a human, and expressing a deep need and connection, though unspoken the mental connection was there, and was unlikely to move anytime soon.

"_You should say your farewells, Harrison James Potter; it may be quite some time before you meet again._" Nox said lightly, attempting not to bother the boy about his lack of company, Nox was well aware to the fact of just how close the four were. It was more than just a friendship, more than just a family, they _made_ each other whole. Even before the battle he could feel Harrison's feelings towards the other men. They may not have been romantic feelings, but they were strong, and they were completely honest. These men had stayed by the Master of Death's side through thick and thin, and unlike the…_others_, they did not betray him.

"Will I not be with the others? Nox?" Harry questioned, shuttering as if he already knew the answer which was to come, though when Nox gave a nod of conformation Harry's stomach dropped down to his toes. He wouldn't be with Siri or Remus?

"_You will wake with Sirius, though Remus will not wake near Neville. I cannot send you all to the same location. The surge in the power would be to strong, they would __**feel**__ you, only your allies may know your true identities_." The man said bluntly, his eyes glazing slightly as if he still had to think about the decision to allow Harry to be paired with Sirius.

Harry himself was a bit nervous about being paired with his godfather; he had become very close with Sirius after the incident in the lower levels of the Department of Mysteries. He had become close enough with the Grimm to know just how his personality worked; the man forever would be a Marauder. His personality was lax, and he was known to act before thinking, making him seem horribly rash and completely wild at times. Harry couldn't blame him, after so many years in Azkaban in his Animagus form he would be wild as well.

For some odd reason, Harry enjoyed the feeling of Nox poking around through his memories; he didn't mind giving someone who was offering so much to them free rein through his past. Besides, it wasn't like Nox was the only one; Harry was doing his own poking around the other man's mind. It wouldn't be fair if it was one way or the other.

Harry moved around to embrace each of his companions, excluding Sirius whom he simply explained with a simple 'I'll see you when I wake up anyway, stop being a drama queen._'_ Though after a few endless moments he soon gave in, knowing that an unhappy Sirius meant for a long day, and not having any Firewhiskey to mellow out his emotions, or pass the time away, Harry decided to forego any annoyances and just embrace the old coot before he decided to self-combust.

"_Your hands if you would, Mr. Potter. Do be aware, there are greater changes to come from this transformation than simply longer ears._" The man said his brow was raised slightly, but soon a coy smile crossed his face, "_Though sadly, your height will not come into play._" By the shocked expression Harry gave Nox he clearly wasn't expecting that jab. The horribly covered up snorts and chuffs of laughter made the Master of Death flush a lovely shade of pink. Nox himself had to bite back laughter as he heard every grumble clearly with his Elven hearing. The good natured smirk that crossed the Master of Fate's lips caused Harry's cheeks to flush a darker shade of that luscious color.

Harry extended his hands, barely touching them before there was a great flash, and the feeling of his navel being caught on a hook and sucking him in. The last thing he remembered before he faded to darkness was the simple whisper of important instructions. "_Harrison, Sirius and you will awake on the outskirts of a place called The Shire; its inhabitants consist of different families of Hobbits. Hobbits are the creatures I've shown you in my memories, short little creatures with hairy feet, the love of food and drink, and a very strict sense of peace."_ The instructions paused for a moment as if Nox was thinking deeply on the next words to say, "_You must find a man called Bilbo Baggins, and his ward Frodo Baggins. Frodo bears the entire fate of the world on his shoulders, though doesn't know his task yet. Tell them you are looking for Gandalf the Grey, his companion Nox sent him."_ Nox paused, ensuring everything was in great detail. "_Tell them of your tale; you shouldn't hide anything from them. Gain their trust, and let fate take you from there."_ With that, Harry fell into darkness.

* * *

Sirius was nervous, he couldn't help but snarl at Nox when Harry vanished just like that, and that was his _godson_ for merlin's sake. They had just been through one of the most horrific battle that completely wiped out every creature on their world excluding themselves. Of course he wouldn't be pleased for one second he was there, and the next _gone_. Sure, he knew how portkeys worked, he may _act_ stupid at times, but he really wasn't.

"He'll land safely, won't he Nox?" Neville asked quickly, as if he sensed that Sirius was about to ask the same question, only in a much different tone.

"_Yes dear Neville, he's landed safely, he's asleep for the transformation to avoid pain."_ Nox explained, figuring he only needed a few moments, a few seconds, and no explanation he held his hand out to Sirius, "_Sirius, you won't be the same when you land either, so do keep in mind that when Harrison awakes, he may be startled by your presence."_ The man warned, which even if Sirius wouldn't admit it, he was very much thankful for. He didn't need to go and frighten Harry out any more than he likely already would, and a frightened Harry was most certainly not a good thing.

"Padfoot?" He heard Remus address him quickly, causing him to turn slightly, locking eyes with Remus who offered an encouraging smile, "take care of our godson Pads, merlin's speed to you. I know by his grace we'll meet much sooner than you think." He said calmly, a wild spark was in his eyes, clearly Moony wasn't sure, he wasn't positive what was going to happen to their Harry, or even to them. But this was a new chance, this was a new beginning, and it was stupid for them not to take it.

With much hesitation, Sirius took Nox's hand. He felt the tight pull at his navel, and allowed himself to be sucked away before he had second thoughts.

Unlike Harry, who hit the ground in a collapsed pile on the ground, Sirius had taken the time to shift into his Grimm before he hit the ground thus landing much smoothing than the boy who lay quietly, and terrifyingly unmoving on the ground. He shifted back as quickly as possible without too much pain, practically ignoring his surroundings to ensure this innocent looking creature, which was now _very_ much a different being was faring. Being the parental figure he had installed himself as, even if he wasn't so great at times, he checked Harry over quickly, taking in every single change of the boy who lay on the ground.

His hair had grown, that was the first thing he had noticed, gone were the short wild and unruly tresses, replaced with long curling raven locks that cascaded wildly around him. Even in the disarray they looked completely perfect, not frizzy or untamed in the slightest. At the length they looked sprawled around him they likely reached his lower back, if not further. His skin was much paler, though it looked healthy and youthful, gone were the stress lines from too much pressure on such a young body. There was still some scarring, but it seemed to enhance the milky beauty of the boy. His ears were pointed at the tips, just like Nox's ears, and though he wasn't taller, he seemed to have taken shape into to a _slim_ but _healthy_ body. One that looked like such of a runner, or someone who worked for what he had instead of staving himself.

Unconsciously, Sirius's arm trembled as it moved forward, brushing a curled bang from over the place where Harry's rune scar once was. Instead there was more milky flesh; Sirius couldn't help the large smile that crossed his face with ease and vigor. Without thinking he launched forward and latched onto Harry in one warm, important embrace.

* * *

Harry felt as if he was swimming, somewhere between being deep in slumber, and wide awake. His mind was alert, completely aware of what was happening to its carrier's form. It could feel itself thinning, morphing, _changing_ it could feel it's magic growing, forming into something much more calm, yet just as wild as it once was. Power, he could feel such warmth wrapped around him, he felt _different_. He didn't feel like the dirty, used, and abused Harry Potter he once was, he felt proud, he felt like a Lion. He felt like Harrison Potter, the boy that had died all those years ago, or perhaps hadn't existed at all. Perhaps if Lilly and James Potter hadn't died, Harrison would have known this change, he wouldn't have felt himself shifting from an unhappy, prematurely old Harry Potter, to a form of pure joy. Here he had gone on for years thinking that shifting into his Animagus form was freedom, but it was _nothing_ compared to this.

He didn't know when he had stopped breathing, but he sure knew when he started again. The breath he inhaled was like nothing he had experienced before. If he thought the nectar from Nox's chamber smelled wonderful, it was nothing compared to his true form's sense of smell. He took in everything, the faint scent of tobacco in the distance, the crisp clean air smelling of freshly cut hay. He took in the scent of the strawberries growing in a field not far away, taking in the delicious scent of the countryside around him. He could both _smell_ and _feel_ a human male near him, the faint rushing of blood under the creature's skin, the even fainter scent of aftershave that still clung weakly to the man's being. The light smell of dew, of morning glories, and the distant scent of canine were the main scents that held to his body.

He knew that scent more than anything, so he took comfort into the embrace he was offered, not daring to move, not wanting to yet. Afraid that if he opened his eyes he would find death and destruction again. He decided to lie there for a bit longer, allowing the sounds of the forest to creep into his ears, after those countless hours, maybe even days of silence it was lovely to _hear_ again. He could hear the flutter of wings, the rustle of wheat in a far off field, the sounds of life in a village which he instantly decided was the Shire.

Finally, after much internal debate… He opened his eyes.

* * *

_**A/N**__: So, short as always, sweet as sugar, and clearly Harrison and Sirius's POV, I'm planning on putting the name of the person whose POV it is as the __**first word in every new paragraph of a POV change**__. If you don't read A/Ns that's your own fault, but I'm warning you beforehand so you all know. Don't blame me for confusion later on if you weren't paying attention to this now okay? Anyway, _**vote on the poll on my page**_. __I already have 9 votes (Thank you by the way, this is the best poll I've conducted yet), on deciding Neville and Remus's mates, the options are Neville/Legolas; Remus/Eomer/Theodred (Yes, that's right. A three way relationship), or Neville/Eomer/Theodred; Remus/Legolas, so far the first is in the lead. But I only __**just**__ put the poll up, so anything could happen. Anyway, thanks for reading, for reviewing, as well as for adding this story to story alerts and as a favorite! *End rant* – CJG_


	4. Eyes Wide Open

Titanium

_**Author's notes:**__ Okay, so I'm up at 3:45 in the morning for one reason, my god damn demon spawn cat. I could kill him, like literally I could rip his stupid little cat face off right now, but I won't, because I'm writing to relieve stress and anger. So because I'm stressed and angry, I pumped this out pretty quick. Someone made a comment about the pairings, so I figure I'll just tell you the main pairing I have set in stone and that would be Harry/Aragorn. I also have Sirius's paring set, but I'm not telling you who he's going to be with. Neville and Remus are still under voting right now. Still working on them, please vote I figure I'm doing well right now, but I'm placing Remus down in his location in this chapter, just to get things rolling. We won't hear from Neville for a few chapters just because I want to get the other three set. YOLO. –CJG_

_**Warning**__: Homosexual relationships, dark themes, violence, language, and angst. If you don't like, please don't read. _

_**Disclaimer**__: I'm only posting this disclaimer once; I do not own any of the recognizable characters or plot lines found in this fan fiction. _

* * *

_Chapter Three_: Eyes Wide Open

* * *

_Previously In Titanium_

_He knew that scent more than anything, so he took comfort into the embrace he was offered, not daring to move, not wanting to yet. Afraid that if he opened his eyes he would find death and destruction again. He decided to lie there for a bit longer, allowing the sounds of the forest to creep into his ears, after those countless hours, maybe even days of silence it was lovely to hear again. He could hear the flutter of wings, the rustle of wheat in a far off field, the sounds of life in a village which he instantly decided was the Shire._

_Finally, after much internal debate… He opened his eyes._

* * *

What he saw was perhaps not what he was expecting. His eyes took in everything around him, every sight and every view. When he opened those Avada Kedavra green eyes to look upon the world once more in an entirely new light. He could see boldness in colors that he hadn't been able to see before. He could see the boldness of green in the trees the folded over them like a home hidden away from normal sight. He could see new colors, new shadows. He could feel the earth, and he could understand every groan of the trees surrounding him. It was by chance that he caught sight of the man hovering over him.

To say Sirius had changed was an understatement, even though he looked so different, Harry could still recognize his godfather. Even if Nox had such little faith in him knowing the face of the man staring at him with as much intensity as he stared back, Harry would always know that scent. Those twinkling eyes and his boyish yet mature facial structure was something that Harry wouldn't forget for all his days. Without even thinking he stretching his hand and gently rest it on Sirius's cheek.

"Hello Siri," He said softly, his voice had obviously shocked them both, and the once normal deep rich voice was replaced with a soft feather light melody. It was almost as if Harrison had sang those words instead of spoken them. He now seemed to catch on with the differences of not only himself, but also Sirius. Sirius's hair was still thick and rich, he still had most of the scruff on his chin, but it was well groomed, the blood was cleared off his face from the battle and he had a new youthfulness that Harry almost could feel.

Sirius's hair was now a rich black, not the shining raven of his godson's but a fresh and healthy black, his eyes were a new level of grey, almost so light you couldn't tell if it wasn't for the ring of black around the color, and the odd deep blue that formed a thin line around the pupil. His face which was laden with lines of worry and stress were stretched slightly, causing almost all of the lines of worry to vanish, leaving only the smile lines, and the laugh lines, giving him a playfully aged look. He looked like he was almost fifteen years younger. When Harrison said his name Sirius's face looked like it was about to split in two from sheer joy that his godson recognized him with utter ease.

"Hello Harrison, this world has some lovely weather so far, does it not?" He questioned with a smile, Sirius shifted back from his knees to the balls of his feet before standing completely. Offering a hand for the now very feminine Harry Potter to stand. "Should we be going then? That sign there says the Shire is quite a ways away. If we want to get there before night fall we best bust our asses." The sign Sirius was speaking of was one that he had actually just noticed when Harry was starting to wake up. He took a notice to the writing that said _The Shire: 10 miles_. The sign had caused Sirius to also take notice to the fact that they were laying in the middle of an over grown road.

There were a few moments of silence as Harry was still attempting to gain his bearings on his new legs before he nodded.

"Yes, best start our adventure now, eh Pads?"

* * *

Remus on the other hand was nowhere near as lucky with his instructions, the only words of wisdom he got were these "_Beware of Saruman the white, he is no longer as pure as the world thinks he is. He will soon fall from grace as quickly as Dumbledore fell from his tower. I send you to the path that leads to Rohan; I cannot guarantee the safe landing I gave to Harry and Sirius there. The plains have the mind of their own. Beware also of Grima Wormtongue; he is a snake for Saruman. Find the healer known as Lain, tell her your name and she will help you." _Nox was indeed not lying when he said he couldn't control the landing. He felt himself falling in a flash of light, not just appearing like a portkey would have taken him.

He yelped in pain as he hit the ground, his body hitting one of the many rocks that littered the area, he felt himself rolling before he screeched as he hit the ground once more. He felt his body twitch and twinge at the feeling of landing on another large rock. He looked up and around, clearly not recognizing where he was. Well why would he? He was on another world after all, and he was completely alone. He honestly hadn't felt this alone since he had gone into hiding after almost seriously injuring Harry in his third year when he had forgotten his wolfsbane.

Wolfsbane that was one thing he wouldn't ever have to take again. He suddenly felt his body tense as if something was being ripped from his soul. His mouth dropped in what could be described as a blood curdling scream. He mewed, scratching at the unfamiliar sensation, his chest vibrated in horrifying snarls, and roars. He couldn't stop the noises, he knew it was dangerous, an unknown location. His body felt like he was going through the transformation, but he knew he wasn't shifting, he felt the pressure on his bones, but they never snapped. He wanted to tear at his own skin, but the cloth on his chest wouldn't allow him to.

He suddenly felt completely cool his body had dropped in temperature, and he didn't feel the nagging of the wolf in the back of his head. He fell limply back to the ground, panting harshly, whimpering in pain. Well if he didn't feel lonely before, he did again, he didn't even have his demon clawing at the back of his skill in attempt to gain control. He couldn't help the tears that fell down his cheeks, he slowly started to sit up, breathing still ridged.

He ran his hand through his hair and jumped lightly at what he felt, instead of the short combed hair he was a long mane of straight chestnut hair. He felt his face and felt hardly any wrinkles, he still had his handsome scars across his face, but his face _felt_ younger. He himself _felt_ younger, he hadn't felt that good in his entire life. Even if his body was still aching from _whatever _had just happened, he figured it was Nox extracting his wolf from his body, but he couldn't have helped but wished he would have put him to sleep like he said he had put Harry to sleep… _Harry,_ he wondered how his cub was doing. Even if Siri was with Harry, Remus couldn't help but be worried.

He finally looked down at himself taking in what he was currently wearing; he had a golden tunic on which he had guessed matched his glowing eyes. He had a long black cloak that was attached around his neck with a broach that consisted of a silver wolf, with its grand skull tossed back into a howl. His legs were hugged comfortably by a pair of dark chocolate leggings that though were tight, had a slight looseness to make him comfortable. He had on a pair of boots that were only a shade lighter than his pants. There was a sword attached to his hip, a sword he remembered all too well. The sword he was given was so awkwardly named "Wolfsbane", the handle was a black leather with silver detailing going throughout the entire peace. Celtic designs were imbedded into the perfectly crafted metal, and the words '_The beast shall be slain'_ were inscribed into the blade itself.

He stood straight as he could with the pain that was going up his back and spiking like wildfire over old scars, dancing across his person like it was the wind that danced across the plain that he was standing upon. He couldn't help but feel slightly powerful, that was until he heard a beat of thunder raging toward him, and he spun around in time to see the tops of spears coming over the ridge of the valley he was in. He did the only thing he could think of at that moment, he gripped the hood of the cloak, pulled it over his head, and hit the ground. He, of course not thinking this through, didn't even consider what would happen if the people that approached _stopped_ to see what was wrong. He didn't want to think of that.

Oh but fate, stupid cruel Nox could never play easy with him. He almost shrieked when he heard whoever must have been the leader give order to stop. As if on command the thunder died abruptly with the shrill calls of the horses around him. He considered casting a curse on himself to at least look injured, but he figured his own build of his body, the pale shade of his skin, and his lack of food and water on him would be enough. Enough to fool them into thinking he was from their world until he talked to this "_Lain_" and until he figured out just where the hell he actually was.

His heart stopped beating when the sound of a few men dismounting their steeds hit his ear. He was tempted to run, tempted to leap up and use the surprise to offer him much needed distraction to shift into _whatever_ new Animagus form he had and take off. But they knew the land where as he didn't. He could hear the clattering of armor, he could hear the slight pull of steel as someone approached as if they expected him to leap and attack. Again he was tempted to, but something told him not to.

It was then that his exhaustion from those past few heart trembling days.

_Sleep, Remus Lupin, you are in safe hands_.

The voice in his head told him, even if he wasn't touched yet, even if he hadn't seen the faces of the creatures that were approaching him, he _knew_ he was safe. After all, that voice told him so.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Well readers, I figured I would spit Remus out in Rohan, even if my wet dream of Remus/Theodred/Eomer doesn't win. I think picturing Remus as a warrior of Rohan is by far one of the sexiest things I could possibly supply this story. Currently Neville/Legolas; Remus/Theodred/Eomer is winning with 12 votes, and Remus/Legolas; Neville/Theodred/Eomer is trailing with 8, I'm closing my poll on Saturday, now I know the poll wasn't up long, but I need my pairings set in stone so I can update more rapidly. So everyone cast your final votes so we can be on with it. I'll be posting another as soon as I take this one down though. That poll will be on if Boromir should live or die. Thanks for reading, can't wait to see all my lovely readers next chapter! – CJG_


	5. The Man with Golden Eyes

Titanium

_**Author's notes:**__ So, if anyone skipped straight to the chapter name you'll see this is a Remus only chapter. Next two or three will be about Harry and Sirius, and then we'll have a few strictly about Neville! Everyone needs to cast their last few votes in, because tomorrow afternoon the poll closes. It looks as though my wet dream of Remus/Theodred/Eomer; Neville/Legolas is going to be the winner with 17 to 8, but we still have all day to vote. So please do just that. Anyway, this next chapter will be pretty intense for a few reasons. None of which I can tell you. So enjoy~ –CJG_

_**Warning**__: Homosexual relationships, dark themes, violence, language, and angst. If you don't like, please don't read. _

_**Disclaimer**__: I'm only posting this disclaimer once; I do not own any of the recognizable characters or plot lines found in this fan fiction. _

* * *

_Chapter Four_: The Man with Golden Eyes

When Remus came back to the land of the living he felt his body being cleaned carefully. He could hear talking; discussing various wounds that still littered his body, various scars that stood out from the rest. He didn't move, his breathing still remained passive, and anyone who didn't know any better would swear he was still asleep. One thing he didn't feel was his holster for his want that was once attached carefully to his forearm, even after he had landed it was still there. He felt the cool air on his chest, revealing that he was now very much shirtless in an unknown location.

He could hear the rustling of clothing, the slight clink of armor. He knew from the smell and from the feel of what he was laying on that it was likely a rather wealthy home that he was laying in. From what he could tell, traveling by equine, the world was behind in technology. He could smell it in the air when he was in the valley he had fallen in. There was so little pollution it was almost amazing, the air was so fresh and free.

His mind snapped to reality when he felt someone brush their fingers across Greyback's bite mark that lay on his hip. His eyes flew open and a harsh snarl pulled from his throat. He went from lying flat on his back to sitting up, gripping a single cotton covered arm attached to a small had that had to have been a woman's. His lip curled up and his golden eyes flashed amber. The woman didn't move her arm back, she simply stared, completely shocked at the sudden movement from the once sleeping man. His chestnut hair fell wildly like the mane of a lion over his eyes, contrasting deeply with his intense molten pools that were swirling with such discontent.

Obviously he had startled whoever else was in the room, because the ringing sound of metal hit the air as weapons were drawn, though there wasn't the intense clash of armor as there were before, _they must have taken it off_. He thought absentmindedly. The open snarling slowed, his lip uncurling, his hackles were raised obviously. The rumble was still there as he stared the woman down. He took into note her long cream colored hair, her eyes were a soft blue color, her face was tanned and it looked very soft to the touch.

"Do _not _touch _that_." He growled out, he practically had to keep himself from lashing out again.

His eyes drifted to the other part of the room, where the men were approaching him. Two men to be exact, he again lifted his lip in a growing snarl again. He normally wasn't like this, but he didn't like people touching _that_. Not even he, it sent a rush of pain shivering up his spine. Suddenly it was as if the world had come crashing down on him, realization crossed his face and he practically tossed the woman's hand away. His eyes were wide; his face was panicked and frightened.

His mouth started moving in a horrified incantation of stuttered apologies, at one point he was so horrified to find that he was actually crying. He felt horrible; he honestly didn't mean to touch the woman so violently. His head fell into his hands and his knees pulled up to his chest before he felt his forehead thump to his knees. Remus flinched harshly away when someone placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We mean you no harm, I am a healer. My name is Lain, what's yours?" She questioned obviously talking to him like he was an innocent small child. He was far from any of those things, but he was the farthest away from innocent that was for sure.

His head snapped up to look at her, brows furrowed in concentration.

"Lain? Is this Rohan?" He questioned, the word Rohan was a new taste on his tongue, and he struggled to pronounce it without failing horribly, with a nod his eyes closed, knowing that as soon as he spoke his own name she would know his purpose.

"I am Remus Lupin, Master of the Forest."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Obviously this is only a filler chapter; it's much too short to be a chapter worth a damn. I'm going to get hopping on the next chapter right away! Let's take a moment and thank my reviewers, I'm not good with the whole Review reply thing because I feel like sometimes I come off really obnoxious and cocky, which isn't the case at all. You guys are fantastic, and I'm happy to say that this story is already flying past my others in popularity. I couldn't do this without my readers, I couldn't write, or know I at least do an ok job at writing. Thank you to all of you lovely people who have added this to your favorite list, and also to all who have added this to story alerts. You all are amazing. I love you more than bunnies! I hope you liked this chapter, let me know what you think remember to review, read, and __**vote**__! – CJG_


	6. The Shire

Titanium

_**Author's notes:**__ So, the poll is now closed, the pairings are now Remus/Eomer/Theodred; Neville/Legolas, Aragorn/Harry, and I'm now announcing Sirius' mate is going to be Faramir, I know weird pairing right? Hopefully you'll like the pairings that I have chosen, if not sorry, you should have voted. Speaking of which, thank you to the 26 people who voted on the poll! Anyway in this chapter we're back with Harry and Sirius. Now if anyone wants even more say on the story, please go vote on yet __**another**__ poll on my page. Enjoy this chapter; we can expect to see Neville in one or two. –CJG_

_**Warning**__: Homosexual relationships, dark themes, violence, language, and angst. If you don't like, please don't read. _

_**Disclaimer**__: I'm only posting this disclaimer once; I do not own any of the recognizable characters or plot lines found in this fan fiction. _

* * *

_Chapter Five_: The Shire

_Characters: Sirius Black, Harry Potter. Location: Outskirts of the Shire._

Sirius had spent very little time working with Harry on hand to hand combat before they had gotten moving completely. He was pleased to find that they had both been gifted with swords, though Harry's was much smaller than his own, and Harry only had one compared to the wild looking twin blades that Sirius had woken to.

Sirius' blades were long, almost the length of his legs, which took up most of his height. The first blade had a light leather handle, with vertical gold lining instead of the swirling around the grip. It was normal gentle steel with careful designs that were swirled in with the marbled blade. It had a rather large stone the color of angel's wings at the part of the sword where the blade met the handle. The second blade was much more rogue, much wilder than the first. The blade was of a swirling steal, with runes that were engraved all over the blade, both blades held a graceful curve to them, and were obviously extremely special. Where the angelic stone of the first sat, instead there was a single violent obsidian that sat in its place. The words "_I master all beasts_" were written in runes on each blade.

Harrison's weapon was much shorter; it was a beautifully curved and extremely feminine blade. Though Harry knew that he wouldn't be using it often. The thought of having such a weapon made him much more at ease and more willing to be bolder in their traveling movements.

Harry couldn't even name how long they walked; his new legs were much different than his old legs. These weren't toned from war, they weren't quidditch toned legs. He had heard elves were strong, and rarely ever tired, but Harry was exhausted, his legs ached and his body was screaming for him to sit down. They couldn't though, sun set was approaching with haste, and they had much time to make up. Eventually Sirius got tired of the slow exhausted pace that Harry was attempting horribly to maintain, and he simply reached over and snatched Harry up as a groom would snatch a bride.

"Rest cub, I'll carry you for now. This new body is more fit than my last. Though I do wish Nox could have gotten rid of my tattoos from Azkaban." He said happily, making slight conversation as he pulled the hood of Harry's cloak over his head to conceal the fact he was an Elf. It wouldn't be good to catch too much attention, and from what little information they had, they would stick out like a black sheep in a herd of lambs.

* * *

It would already be odd, any travelers they had passed were mounted on horseback, or had packs full of things needed for travel. Sirius and Harry had nothing of the sort. Even if Nox had been kind enough to grant them a second chance, and even if he was practically leaping at the fact that he had passed 10 _living_ humanoid type people in the past given time. Oh getting to the edge of the Shire wasn't hard, but moving through territory with a newly transformed creature who was borderline Elfling was tiring. Sirius was hoping that now because he was carrying Harry they could travel at a quicker pace.

Sirius found himself humming a soothing melody, a song that Lilly had taught him to sing to Harry after the babe was born, and a soft chilling tune that seemed to put Harry right to sleep in his godfather's arms. Even though Harry had been in his care for only a few months, it was enough to make Sirius burn the lullaby into his skull.

One thing Sirius was having a very tough time dealing with was the weight of the dozing Elf in his arms. The boy was still far to light after spending time with Vernon and Petunia Dursley for his final year. Vernon had been particularly rough with poor Harrison that year. Sirius remembered it like it was yesterday, striding into the house that Harry had called his residence for so many years even after Petunia told him he could not enter. He had arrived earlier to the homestead than he had originally planned, apparently Petunia had decided that that day of all days, Harrison James Potter, did _not_ live there. Even after all those years that Padfoot had watched the house which sat at number four private drive, the daft woman expected him to believe that Harry _didn't _live there? Needless to say Harrison was found cramped into the cupboard under the stairs, in a bloody, emaciated mess.

It had taken Harry _months_ to get back to even a third of the weight he should have been, and even longer to get the vicious scarred words of "_freak" _and "_condemned"_ healed enough that he could lie comfortably on his back. Sirius had been disappointed to find that most of the scars on their bodies hadn't vanished, he was still covered in tattoos and scars, yet for some reason they seemed less noticeable. Sirius had sued the Dursleys, and reported them for years of child abuse and neglect, and with the evidence and stories that Harry had told the muggle officers it was enough to ruin that family (excluding Dudley, who was actually injured in attempt to protect Harry) for the rest of the history which apparently wasn't long seeing as it was a dead planet now.

* * *

It was almost dark by the time he stumbled upon a small sign that announced their entrance into The Shire. Harry had been asleep for a namelessly long time, but Sirius carried him with little complaint. He didn't even want to think about how horribly bad his arms would feel in the morning. He was in his own little world until he felt four different beings crash into himself and Harry. He snarled lightly feeling himself falling backwards into a heap, though he cradled Harry closely to his body as to not allow any harm to come to the small Elfling.

"Oh Merry, look what'cha 'av done now!" A small voice called, Harry was twitching as he started to wake up. Curling further into Sirius's chest.

"I haven't done a thing you oaf!" A deeper voice called out, clearly this person the creatures called "Merry" wasn't a female as Sirius had first thought.

"Pippin, you did push him. Sam and I both saw." A smaller, quieter voice filled with mirth called.

"Frodo! You're a traitor!" the creature who he elected was "Pippin" spat in a playful tone.

Sirius never was a patient man, but when he had the weight of two "little beings" that he would soon learn were called hobbits, he couldn't help but feel every single ounce of his already frustrated self simply explode. He was tired, rather hungry, and frankly having ones world die off around you wasn't the most pleasant experience. As the four continued to bicker, and Harry's breathing started to increase, Sirius could feel an inhuman snarl rising from the depths. When it finally did break surface he could feel the being atop him freeze and tense at the sound.

"No matter _whose_ fault it is, I would _greatly_ appreciate if you would get the _fuck_ off me right now." He spat harshly, his thick accent clearly confused the creatures, but he found great joy in watching as the creatures scrambled off him. Even if none of them were completely sure what the word "fuck" meant, it was said with such poison and hate that the only thing they could do after. He gently grasped Harry's head to his chest checking him over to ensure he was alright. He pushed the hood of the cloak atop the Elf's skull back and gently ruffled his hair. "Good morning pup, sorry, it seems we ran into someone." He said with a glare towards the creatures and a sheepish smile to Harry.

He was not granted mercy from the swat that made contact to the back of his head. "It's not completely their fault Sirius Orion Black and you know it! It gives you no excuse to curse! I bet you were zoning off again." Harry's voice was an angelic giggle that clearly caught the hobbit's interest. When he slowly rose to his full height and turned to face them with a smile they seemed even more entranced than they had been at the simple sound of his voice. "I'm horribly sorry for running into you, you see we're lost and we're very new to this area." _And this world. _He added mentally to himself with a small smile. "I'm Harrison Potter, please just call me Harry, and this is Sirius Black. May I ask your names?"

Harry took that moment in time to observe the hobbits completely. Three of them were remotely the same; though they all were completely different they all had one thing in common, very large hairy feet. The sight of their feet made both Sirius and Harry share a small glace that was full of childish intent. They were small, but not too small; honestly Harry found them the perfect height. The tallest one stood somewhere in the four foot stage, and the shortest one seemed about four foot even.

He focused on the one that stepped forward, the creature was fair, and actually if Harry was honest with himself he would say that the man was attractive. His hair was only to the middle of his neck, and it fell like graceful ringlets of dark chocolate around his face, he was slightly pale compared to the rest, and in his eyes he held extreme intelligence. Yes, the boy was _very_ beautiful, his pale powder blue eyes clashed with Harry's vibrant green ones with care.

"I am Frodo Baggins," This instantly caught their attention, though neither man spoke a word as of yet, "This is Samwise Gamgee," A stout hobbit with beautiful ringlets a much lighter shade than Frodo's stepped forward with a wary eye but a slight smile and offered a kind, _just call me Sam_, before stepping back again, "and these two, who ran into you are Meridoc Brandybuck, and Peregrin Took." The two stepped forward with mock bows and pipes that they had conjured from their pockets sticking from their mouths.

"Frodo Baggins, are you perhaps related to one Bilbo Baggins?" Harry said, pushing a lock of his long hair behind a pointed ear, jumped when he heard a slight gasp escape Sam's lips.

"You're an Elf!" The stout hobbit exclaimed his eyes twinkled with admiration and shear interest.

"Yes, I am related to Bilbo, he's my uncle, we currently take up home at bag end." The dark Hobbit said, with a raised brow, "How do you know him?" Frodo asked, almost in a bit of defense.

"We're on the way to his home by instructions from a very powerful man. He said that Bilbo may be able to offer us shelter and give us protection until we are able to make contact with Gandalf the grey." Sirius said, giving a strict look to Harry that nothing more was to be said on the subject until they made contact with Bilbo, or better yet Gandalf.

"Could you show us the way? We have a bit of a story to tell, and it's far too long to tell more than once." Harry said softly, there was darkness far greater than anything the small Hobbit Frodo had ever seen in the eyes of Harrison Potter. Not an evil, or a malicious thought, but a great knowledge, and a power that showed he was much more than an Elf that had lost his way with his companion who was of the race of Men.

_Yes,_ Sirius thought, seeing that exact look in his eyes, _a story far too long._

* * *

_**A/N:**__ So, I was thinking of having a little bit of a one sided crush for one of the hobbits, I'm not saying combinations but I will be having that small thought process of one of the hobbits, and one of our four until that person comes across his/her mate. I'm very excited to see where this goes! Remember to read and review! Also thank you to all who had added my story to their favorite list and to their story alerts! Thanks to all who voted on the old poll, and thank you to all who have reviewed, I replied to most of them, and I expect to reply to even more reviews that come in for this or next chapter! I can't wait to get writing on our next chapter! Love you all! – CJG_


	7. Bag End

Titanium

_**Author's notes: **__This may seem random, but I just realized I said I would post the disclaimer once, and I've ended up posting it on the past 6 updates on this story. I am such a damn liar; I can't believe I'm such a moron, so much for being badass and sticking to my guns. Anyway, some people were asking me about Harry's Animagus forms and how many he has. You'll find out the amount of forms he has in this chapter, but I am going to make you wait until those forms are revealed in this story. So all of you can think, even post guesses in private messages or reviews and I'm not going to tell you, because I'm just that mean. So, as always thanks to the new readers, thanks to the reviewers, and thanks to those who added _**Titanium **_to your favorite list! –CJG_

_**Warning**__: Homosexual relationships, dark themes, violence, language, and angst. If you don't like, please don't read. _

* * *

_Chapter Six_: Bag End

_Characters: Sirius Black, Harry Potter. Location: The Shire_

Sirius was rather entertained watching three of the four Hobbits, who he had learned were much older than they appeared, hopping around Harry, asking what it was like being an Elf. Harry, who hadn't been an Elf all that long, answered to the best of his abilities. There was one who hung back, walking next to Sirius with a small smile on his face. Sirius noticed young Frodo snatching glances carefully out of the corner of his eye.

"If you have a question, master Baggins, I encourage you to ask away. I'll answer as honestly and as bluntly as my old age, and your innocence allows." Sirius said with his signature smirk. Tilting his head to look carefully down at Frodo, who now bore a very bashful blush.

"Please, Master Baggins is my uncle, Frodo is just fine," He said looking down at his feet as they walked through the town that was not either preparing for slumber, eating their supper, or gathered happily at the pub for a brew.

Sirius smiled happily at Frodo, nodding in acceptance to his request. He seemed rather content with Frodo, for one reason or another. Sirius felt this was a very, well, serious situation. He wanted to be snarky, and mess around with his cub and the other boys, but the second he went to skip forward a flash back of their old world took his mind. He needed to be serious, but he was such a _child_ at times, he didn't feel like the Master of Beasts, or the Lord of the Black family, he just felt like Sirius. He felt like a marauder.

"What's it like to be on an adventure, Sirius?" Frodo asked softly.

The question seemed to stun Sirius; he stopped walking to look down at Frodo for a moment. He knew at that moment the answer to his musing, he knew the worries of his own heart. Honestly he felt foolish for fretting so, he was Sirius Black, Harry's snuffles, he was part of the original marauders, and he wasn't about to let a _war_ change that.

"Frodo," Sirius started, kneeling down to Frodo's level so he could get a better look in his eye, "I'm going to tell you something, and I need you to listen very closely." He said watching as Harry turned to look back at him. Sirius simply gave an impish grin and fluttered his hand in dismissal and in recognition that he would catch up in a moment. His eyes focused on Frodo once more as he started to speak, "adventures are wild, they are terrifying the first time, but they are always _exciting_. My adventure isn't a good one Frodo, and I know for a fact that it's nothing like what I wanted, but I accepted it as mine." He paused once more placing a hand on each of Frodo's small shoulders, "I know that yours may be much like mine Frodo, but when the time comes you must grasp it and run. Remember one thing, a task must be completed alone, but the path to reach completion cannot be taken alone. Never let anyone tell you that you must take that dangerous path alone, accept help as it comes, but with caution, and never, ever let that task change you into something you do not wish to be."

With that Sirius stood to his full height and patted Frodo on the back with a smirk, he did a bit of a spin and a mock bow before situating his hands behind his back and skipping off. Later he would describe it as a very school girlish act, and laugh that the entire internal conflict was all in all a bit pathetic.

Frodo watched as Sirius skipped over the crest of the hill, he sighed lightly contemplating the words that Sirius had spoken. It had honestly felt more like a bought of forbearing and much light someone who knew that Frodo's adventure was coming with much more haste than he could ever possibly contemplate. He shook his head and ran slim and graceful fingers through his hair before smirking, things were about to get a lot more interesting, and the Shire wouldn't know what hit it.

"Sirius put me down!" Harrison screeched as Sirius came from behind him and snatched him up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Merry and Pippin found Sirius's antics to be quite entertaining and went about chasing each other to imitate Harry and Siri. Sam stood back with his arms crossed against his chest, almost a complete twin of Frodo's stance, though obviously less amused than the latter.

* * *

They made pleasant small talk, Sirius almost completely back to normal. Every now and again Harry would catch Sirius with a very deep expression on his face, they would share a look and both nod as if they knew exactly what the other was thinking about. Remus, Neville, and their mates, were a few of the many things that they covered mentally with very few words. They were contemplating the many decisions they would have to make, and Harry was slightly frightened of telling the kind, rather sweet hobbit's their story. After all how many people would believe that the Master of Death was sitting in the exact same room as them? Or more who would believe that two Animagi were sitting in the room, one possessing exactly four forms, three of which he had mastered the fourth that he rarely dared to touch.

They finally arrived at a small gate, surrounding what looked remarkably like a barrow hole for an animal, only with a door. Again Sirius and Harry exchanged a look, but smiled pleasantly when one of the Hobbits asked what was wrong. They were pleasantly surprised on what they found _inside _of Bag End.

The house was warm, small, and Sirius had to bend down as to not hit his head, but lovely with the warm vibrant feeling of _home_. There was a small desk in the entrance way, and a place to hang your cloaks. There was a lamp of sorts which Sirius hit into while attempting to avoid hitting into an exposed beam, which he ended up slamming face first into anyway while recovering from hitting the candle powered lamp.

They were led into a small study that was attached to the main welcome hall, books were askew all about, maps littered the walls, and papers littered all over the floor and the large Pine table that claimed the corner of the room. There was a small, older looking Hobbit sitting at a desk scribbling something in a large book, every now and again dipping the quill into an ink pot.

"Uncle Bilbo, we have guests." Frodo announced softly, watching as his uncle turned around on his stool to face them.

"Oh? Well hello Guests, Welcome to Bag End!"

* * *

_**A/N: **__Oh and by the way, I'm glad you all like the idea of a one-side Hobbit crush. Personally I think anything to do with those four is completely adorable! I mean, hell they are all so dang cute. I know what you're thinking "Oh Charlie, why would you introduce Frodo as the hobbit crush already." Well, bitch, it's because Frodo isn't the hobbit crush, he's something a bit more intense than that. Not romantically, but I have an important role to go along with his task. Also, be aware that chapters are so short so I can update more, at a faster more effective rate. Plus so this story can be longer! Duh! Read and Review, don't get eaten, and thank you to all who have added this story to their favorite list, and to their story alerts! – CJG_


	8. Power of Kings

Titanium

_**Author's notes:**__ Whoa! It seems like you all liked our last chapter a lot! It got a rather large response rather quickly! Not that I'm complaining, just making an observation. In this chapter we're visiting Neville, depending on how I feel we may be with him for a few chapters, but if not we'll be with Remus after at least two here with Neville. I've been abusing both of my boys, but what can I say Siri, Frodo, and Harry are up there on my list of favorites! Speaking of favorites, thanks for adding this story to yours! Also thanks to the reviews so far, this story is blowing my other two out of the water! –CJG_

_**Warning**__: Homosexual relationships, dark themes, violence, language, and angst. If you don't like, please don't read. _

* * *

_Chapter Seven_: Power of Kings

_Characters: Neville Longbottom. Location: Unknown._

"Master Nox?" Neville's timid voice asked with caution. His pale hazel eyes flashing with hesitation, "They will be alright, right? 'Arry, Sirius, and Remus I mean. They'll all be fine right?" He was clearly having something close to a panic attack. Leave it to Neville to be more concerned for his companions than himself. Nox shook his head with a smile and gently patted the panicking King on the shoulder. Harrisons' memories were correct, Neville really was too kind for his own good at times, but then again he had lost everything; his friends, his family, his _world_. One could hardly blame the boy for fearing the last of his friends, even if they were a riffraff crew.

"_I assure you King of Lions; your friends are faring well._" The man said with a pleased smile, gently stroking the boy's cheek. He gave a kind smile before poking the child's nose, "_Dear boy, do remember this is Harry Potter we are discussing, even if he wasn't well, no one aside from you would be able to tell._" The man seemed to be quite fond of Neville, and for some reason the Lion felt slightly intimidated by this fact. It wasn't that Neville wasn't well liked; people often liked him for his naïve sense of trust and loyalty. "_I must warn you, the location I send you is much different than where I sent your companions, and the gift I give you is not a new body, but a new asset, you are the king of lions, thus gifting you with Gryffindor sword, but more importantly I gifted you with immortality, so you may live in peace with your chosen mate._" He said carefully, being cryptic enough as not to give away his mate's identity, but giving enough to help Neville.

There was a string of silence as Neville took in the bought of information. He stared, wide eyed, jaw ajar simply gawking blatantly, Gryffindor Sword, _and_ immortality. His mate was immortal? Was Harrison's? Would he be the only survivor to livelong past the days of his brothers? Would he be left alone again? It was as if Nox felt that fear, casting a sad, lost smile to the boy. He couldn't give away too much, but it was time to go into the instructions of what to do, Mirkwood was in the middle of forest, deep in the lands of the woods. He couldn't just make little Neville appear to them, they would shoot first and ask questions later.

"_Neville, I will be sending you deep into the forest of a location called the "Woodland Realm", it is in northern Mirkwood, and though at this time you know not where that is you will find out soon enough. It is filled with dangers, but if I just placed you in the kingdom you would surely parish. You must find the kingdom, or at least an Elf to help you, once in the kingdom you will need to speak with the seer Noir, or King Thranduil._" The man instructed quickly, hardly taking a breath between words and before continuing. Neville knew it must be very important if the man was stressing such things. He nodded in understanding, hoping that he wouldn't _forget_ anything important. "_Tell either creature that the Master of Fate sent you, and then tell them of where you came. It is vital that no one but the seer, or the Royal family finds your origins. Be safe Neville, King of Lions, using everything given to you, including your other form._" With that the man touched Neville's cheek once more, before Neville felt the pull, and he was yanked out of his current state, and pulled through time, to where he was supposed to be.

_To his future, and most importantly, eventually to his mate!_

* * *

He didn't hit the ground right away. No of course not, in his Neville fashion he hit the tops of trees, slamming gracelessly into trees and falling painfully to the ground with a dull thud. Trees, great he was in a place covered in trees. That was the first thing that came to mind when he opened his eyes, _green_ miles upon miles of _green_. It was so green, that one perhaps at times couldn't even find the bark of a tree. It was dark; the canopy was so thick in some places even around him that he couldn't even dream to see the sky. It was a good thing that he wasn't afraid of the dark…anymore at least.

He slowly sat up, eyes were concentrated on shadows; Nox did say that this place was _dangerous_ it didn't harm to be cautious now did it? Who knew what dangers lurked in the dark! He moved from his rear to standing his full height, his gripped the hilt of the sword at his hip. His eyes moved quickly from side to side as he started to walk forward.

"Find the kingdom he says, bloody hell what does that mean?" He hissed to the shadows, taking in everything around him with care.

There was a thick blanket of fog that spread across the forest floor in some locations; it was shallow enough that you could see where you were walking, but thick enough to look like snow standing an odd stark white against the green. The forest smelled old, the wood was damp in some places, but in others it was dry, there were what seemed to be large webs in some locations that he walked past, needless to say he didn't linger near those long. Even if he wasn't the "old Neville" he was still damn near terrified of spiders, specifically ones with webs as tall and wide as houses.

Neville was pleased to find some _change_ upon his person. He was pleased to find that he had grown even more, and that his hair was longer, much like it had been in his fourth year at Hogwarts. It was a deep dirty blonde, seeming browner in this darkness, but shining of its natural hue in the rare but glorious bouts of sunlight that he seldom walked into under the cover of the dark woods.

It suddenly struck Neville that perhaps, in situations such as this, his Animagus form would come in great handy. He focused his entire being on connecting with his inner beast, remembering to take care with his beloved sword. After a few minutes on drowning out any sound he might have encountered he felt his magic twitch, he felt a complete shift in his being as he slowly sank down onto all fours. With a small flash of light, and only an ounce of pain he was there as an Animagi.

He felt his body stretch in his feline form. A large yawn caused his mouth to open in what would be an intimidating thing if he didn't give such a childish mew at the end. He stepped forward, his pads carrying him silently across the forest. His mane moved freely with each step, and was getting whisked away with each and every breath that Mirkwood gave. He felt an agitated grumble escape his chest, wondering just how long he would have to walk before he found this "Kingdom" and if they would even allow him entrance into said kingdom once he even made it there.

* * *

Neville wasn't King of Lions for nothing; his Animagus form was proof enough for that. His body covered in sleek pale tan fur, and his mane was a complex mix of sun bleached blondes and deep chocolate browns. His eyes held their same human appeal, intelligence showing in those swirling pools of hazel. His body was large, obviously a very healthy brute, and extremely large for even his kind though he wasn't fat, his body was raw muscle. His aura practically leaked power; it seemed that this form was the form that his pure-bloodedness really showed. His head was held high, calculating any creature, or any sign of life that he passed. He seethed "don't touch me", and honestly he liked the power he felt when the muscles beneath his pelt bunched and unclenched, causing a rolling sensation.

He liked feeling wild, he liked feeling like he could leap and attack anything that came his way with an almost certain outcome of victory.

Though that power wasn't helping him now, he was still stuck in the middle of nowhere. No idea what he was looking for, with no food nor water. His only instructions to find a kingdom, and locate a creature by the name of Noir, or speak with a king. Oh yes, lot of good all that power was doing now…

But would he be thinking that for very long?

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Someone was asking me earlier if this was a challenge fic. My answer is yes, yes it is! I'm so glad someone caught on, you see a few weeks ago I received an anon request on another site asking me to do a story. They gave me a huge list of things that had to be on the story, I had to pick a few, and then they told me to go ape shit. Needless to say I did! I just wanted to let the person that asked that yes, you're right. I've been caught red handed. Oh, also, a bit of a heads up, there may be some lemons later, but I'll be posting them on Adult Fan Fiction, and not here, because of all the accounts and stories that are being deleted because of sex in chapters and useless worthless shit like that. Just a heads up, I'll post links and such on the bottom of said chapters! Kay, thanks bye! – CJG_


	9. Protector of the Forest

Titanium

_**Author's notes:**__ We had a really good reaction last night guys, I'm glad you all seemed to enjoy our Neville's location, Animagus, and his attitude. I'm really pleased with how this past chapter turned out, but I'm not so sure about this one. I want you to know that I really love it when you lot read my story, even just seeing my hit count go up makes my heart flutter. In this chapter we're still with Neville, but he makes contact! I hope you enjoy this chapter as I enjoyed writing it! –CJG_

_**Warning**__: Homosexual relationships, dark themes, violence, language, and angst. If you don't like, please don't read. _

* * *

_Chapter Eight_: Protector of the Forest

_Characters: Neville Longbottom. Location: Mirkwood Forest._

He stalked deep through into the forest, not really caring just how lost he was. He had found himself munching on a hare after his hunger had gotten the best of it. He felt a bit horrid afterwards, regretting taking the life of a creature that could have had a family back in its nest. He didn't stop, he didn't even lower his graceful skull when he felt his pads touch water, not wanting to risk poison, or unknown bacteria that could be lurking within the seemingly innocent substance.

Anyone who saw the beast at Hogwarts would know instantly exactly _who_ the feline was. After developing his Animagus with the rest of DA, he was almost too well known in the school. They all saw him as the king, they saw him as the King of Lions, the _cub_ of Gryffindor. He wasn't toadless Neville any longer; he wasn't bumbling about the castle in attempt to find that odd feeling of acceptance any longer. He was prowling through a forest of nightmares, full of creatures bigger than himself, yet that still trembled in fear simply as he walked past. He was willing to _kill_ now, he had _killed_ and he knew that he would likely have to again. Taking any kind of creature's life was something that Neville struggled with at the beginning of the war, but after an attack on his cottage, after all the countless scars that covered his body from other humans he learned that survival was the key. He learned that often death was given first to those who did not deserve it, and that the good _always_ seemed to die young.

* * *

Maybe he wasn't good.

Not anymore at least. Sure. Neville had his shining moments, his deep moments of innocence, and of fear. In fact just under that mask of power and indifference he was trembling. If someone was looking closely just then, they would see that trembling little boy terrified of being left alone. Horrified that the evil witch was going to tear down his castle, break down his walls, and kill his parents, drive them to insanity. Break him with crucio once again. He wasn't _good_ not mentally at least, Harry had seen firsthand at just how unstable Neville could be at times, how even the most wild of lions could snap.

Maybe that's why he didn't die with _them._

* * *

A crashing through the forest ripped Neville out of his musing, tearing him out of his hectic world of thoughts. He jumped, obviously startled, he heard voices. Angelic voices ringing out in a language he did not understand that were clearly laced with panic. His lip curled in distaste but he turned, head bending him out of his defensive position, no longer ready to run _away_ from battle but _toward_ it.

His body stretched out as he leapt forward, his talons digging into the earth to give him more traction, to give him more speed. He dodged trees that seemed to be everywhere, his muscles rippled underneath the fine fur of his pelt. Charging as fast as his body would allow toward the commotion, towards the frantic clashing of metal and flesh. The shrieks of an unknown beast hitting the air, and filling Neville with a sense of possessiveness. This was _his _forest as of now, and any creature that was causing these _angels_ pain was going to die.

He found himself skidding to a stop just outside of a rather large clearing. The sight that he found was almost disturbing in his beastly eyes, and pulled something deep from within, something that only his beast would feel. The urge to kill.

Panic was right, there were a few dead equine sprawled out across the forest floor, the smell of blood and death in the air. A large pack of animals that looked roughly like rogue overly large hyenas were attacking a group of foreign creatures who were rattling off orders, and battle cries in a different language. Some of their kind lay crushed under a few of the wild beasts, and even under the equine. At first he had taken them as all being female, long flowing hair, graceful movements and features, long cloaks and robes covering their pale _inhuman_ flesh. It was after a few moments of staring completely entranced that he noticed a very noble looking "angel" was laying on the ground, scrambling to get his legs back underneath him as the alpha of the pack of beasts approached him.

Neville didn't get a chance to look that angelic creature over; if he had he would have felt even more deadly. If he had his attack on the creature that stood over the Elf would have been far more horrifying than it was already. If he had simply looked down, he likely would have lost his future mate. He didn't though, not taking notice of anything, simply letting out a soul shattering roar as he moved. Long agile limbs pulling him closer to that _alpha_ and pulling the hyena like beast's attention away from the blonde Elf lying dumbly on the floor, gaping over his shoulder at the unknown creature that was coming to his rescue.

He collected himself, with one final roar, and took flight as he leapt over the Elf who still sat shell shocked on the ground.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ I really don't have much to say right now besides the fact that I won't be home until late Sunday. I wanted to update, even if it is a short little bastard of an update. I hope you lot can forgive this tiny morsel of an update! But Like I said, I wanted to leave us on a cliff hanger so you all can hate me when I don't update as Neville next chapter! Ha-ha, I'm Satan aren't I? Love you all! See you either on Sunday evening or Monday afternoon. I'm going to be fully embracing SUMMER! Woot! Last day of college is tomorrow! – CJG_


	10. Unforgivable on the Snake

Titanium

_**Author's notes:**__ So, a few interesting things will happen in this chapter. I'm sure they'll keep you on your toes! It's a bit of a short chapter, but I'm really tired, and I haven't had much time to sleep after I got back from my camping trip. Terribly sorry it's a bit um…interesting of a chapter I'll tell you that much! I have to say, for running on less than two hours of sleep I'm extremely pleased by this chapter. I hope you all enjoy! –CJG_

_**Warning**__: Homosexual relationships, dark themes, violence, language, and angst. If you don't like, please don't read. _

* * *

_Chapter Nine_: Unforgivable on the Snake

_Characters: Remus Lupin. Location: Edoras. _

Remus was rigid, sitting in a small cramped room, no view of the sky. He felt his body quiver slightly, the healer knew, how could she not? The look on her face was shear shock, obviously she wasn't expecting _him._ She had rushed over to the guards, and quickly gathered her things, telling him not to move until she returned with the King and his Marshals. He honestly didn't think he could move anymore, his body was burning, like a fire had been set in his veins. Moony was fighting to stay with him, and he was fighting to keep the wolf. That dreaded animal that he hated for all those years was now fighting not to leave him alone. The wolf was _worried _for him, and Remus was worried for the wolf.

He jumped backwards further into the corner when the door burst open. His lip curled up in an animalistic snarl as he felt his knees drag even closer to his chest. Covering his scars, and all of the horrifying marking on his chest and waist. The woman put her arms up as means of insisting she meant no harm, but Remus wasn't about to trust her, even if she was Lain, the woman that he was to find. His jaw dropped slightly brow furrowed, nose scrunched, and golden eyes flashing in a horrible anger. Not at the woman any longer, but at her company. His canine teeth were elongated, showing just how inhuman he was at times. So Nox took his "sickness" away, but he didn't take the side effects that came with it.

A small girl's head came behind the healers leg atop her head was long platinum blonde ringlets that almost touched the floor when she leaned over, obviously overly interested in Remus. By the looks of it Lain didn't even know the small servant looking girl stood behind her. The girl stepped around the three men, and the woman, and started skipping toward a savage looking Remus. Lain tried to grab the girl's arm, but it was far too late for that. The girl stopped only inches away from Remus before hopping on the bed with the warring creature. She sat on her knees, her hands moving to rest on her knees staring at him.

* * *

Shock, no that didn't even begin to describe. The rolling snarls seemed to die into whines before fading into nothing. She slipped her hand forward to touch his knee, watching as he flinched slightly, but relaxed his knees so he was sitting cross legged on the bed. His head tilted in the most pathetic confused Padfoot way possible. They were staring at one another, the girl with a large smile, showing the adorable dimples in her cheeks; bright blue eyes bore into his own. Remus whined again, looking back to the door when he saw the movement of Lain.

He made a deep sound down deep in his throat and gripped the girl quickly. He pulled the child into his lap and covered her with his arms, snarling viciously at the woman. Moony was still there, his wolf instincts telling him that the child wasn't to be touched by anything but himself. That the child was _his_ in a way. The child giggled pulling back slightly to gaze into his eyes with a bright beaming grin.

"Good puppy." The girl said in a soft, shy, angelic trill.

Remus thought he was going to cry, such utter innocence. Even Moony wouldn't dare hurt an angel such as this. At first his lip curled in distaste, he was acting like a bit of a dog wasn't he? Oh how he could hear Sirius now, squawking about how Remus was supposed to be the sensible one of the group. He was supposed to think like a _wolf_ before he acted, not like him, not like a dog. He crooned, oh god like a mother hen did he croon, a cooing keen escaped his lips before a wide smile took over his grim, handsomely scarred face. He gently patted the girl's head with a wide smile, chuckling lightly.

"Thank you, child." He said quietly his voice no longer the harsh hiss but the normal calming lyrics of Remus Lupin. He smiled when she snuggled into his chest and calmly looked up again at the four adults standing in the door, "I apologize again, Healer Lain, I'm just not used to being away from my companions." He said quietly, his hand was stroking the girl's hair as if it was Harrison's before the war. His _son, _his _cub_ was out on this world somewhere, "she reminds me of my godson, so cuddly in the oddest of moments." He mumbled absentmindedly, "only one on our world who could ever calm Moony down." He looked up, at the people, seeing two of the three men staring oddly.

* * *

His eyes were switching between two of the younger Rohirrim, he tilted his head slightly, not exactly sure of what to think of them. He felt the child shift in his lap and snuggle closer to his chest. A few of his scars showing from where his skin was now visible to the creatures who stood staring at him with the same odd interest that he had for them. He tried not to think of what this strange pull was that he was feeling he would dwell on it at a later date. For now it would be easier if he simply ignored that warm feeling that moved up his back.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" He questioned, motioning for the creatures to sit down already. Their standing was making him nervous. He was already snappy and bi-polar as a wolf could get while still being called stable. He felt like it was the full moon, but he knew, he could feel that even if it was, nothing would happen, that he wouldn't shift or break. That his skin would stay soft, and that his clean cut face would remain pale and handsomely scarred.

He felt suddenly slight shy, and extremely embarrassed at the moment. Half naked in front of such highly thought after people, it seemed completely odd that he felt so odd and worried about his scars. He didn't want _them_ to see.

"The king is feeling, _ill_ at the moment, so his advisor is here in his stead." Lain said with a soft smile as she moved confidently into the room, two of the three men with her moved after to large wooden chairs at his bedside. "These are his closest family, his nephew Eomer, and his son, Theodred." The third stood hesitantly, his beady black eyes watched him with a look of anger and hatred. Remus felt himself lift the girl off of his lap his eyes suddenly mirroring the man's. His eyes flashing to a molten blazing fire of a color, despite his pain he stood. He stumbled slightly as his mind seemed violent.

"You are a snake, a complete bastard. You are a liar, working for the other side. You are a _monster._" His words and insults poured from his lips with each step he took closer, "No better than _fucking_ Wormtail! Traitor, I know what lies you spew! I can smell it; your dishonesty is so thick I can practically _taste _it." His volume was growing with such anger; his magic was cracking around him, a vase on a table filled with flowers smashed against the wall.

"_Crucio!"_

* * *

_**A/N: **__Well, well, well. Sweet little Remus snarled an unforgivable. Heavens to Betsy what's with these mood swings that Remus keeps having? Even I am not so sure about them, perhaps it's the fact that Nox is attempting to take Moony away from him? Who can be sure? So he's made first contact with his mates! How exciting! Anyway, next chapter will be Harrison and Sirius, and then we'll land on Neville and then back to Remus once more! Remember to read, to review, and to add to alerts! Thank you to all who have and thank you to all of my most lovely reviewers. I love you all so very much!__– CJG_


	11. A Whole New World

Titanium

_**Author's notes:**__ Well isn't this exciting! It's the tenth chapter! My god you lot have no idea how amazingly fantastic it feels to say that though technically we've hit chapter eleven, but to me this is more chapter ten. Prologues don't really count in my book. Anyway, to those who have stuck with me this long you're the best! I love you all so very much. I can't wait to finally allow Sirius and Harry to meet their mates. Pretty much as soon as I get their stories told, and Neville to Mirkwood, our story will take a rather large time jump. I just wanted to let you know so that you'd be ready for a rather large skip, and finally the beginning of the main plot! –CJG_

_**Warning**__: _Homosexual relationships, dark themes, violence, language, and angst. If you don't like, please don't read.

* * *

_Chapter Ten_: A Whole New World

_Characters: Harrison Potter and Sirius Black. Location: Bag End_

They all sat gathered around a small sitting room, most of the younger hobbits sitting happily on the floor, munching openly on cheese and some bread. Sirius sat hunched awkwardly, sitting cross legged on a small hobbit sized chair. His mouth almost full of bread, grey eyes shining brightly, full of mirth and shear entertainment as they shared stories of their adventures around the shire. They were currently immersed on a wild tale about Sam and Rosie, and how even though Samwise was absolutely insane about Rosie he wouldn't ask her for dinner, nor would he even ask her for a pint of ale. Samwise was actually quite offended that they would even think Rosie would be the type of lady to drown her sorrows in ale and mead.

"Samwise, why don't you braid a flower chain for her?" Harrison questioned lightly, in attempt to ease the teasing that Sirius and the hobbits were giving poor Samwise, "You say she's beautiful, so perhaps some flowers would enhance that? I mean, you're a gardener correct?" He paused and watched Sam nod in thought, "Than it'd be perfect, you could pick the loveliest flowers that would suit her best. If you're afraid to tell her who you are, you could always send them anonymously!" Harrison concluded watching impressed looks cross the entirety of the male population in the group. Harrison figured he would be the "girl" of any homosexual relationship he entered into; he always had wanted to be spoiled with flowers and romantic gifts along those lines.

Samwise actually was quite impressed with the idea, and agreed to do it if Harrison helped him braid since he "hadn't a lick of luck with dealings in women". The description Sam used of his lack of sense with women had Harrison rolling in a fit of giggles. Sirius almost fell out of his chair when Samwise said such things. Stuttering a hilarious _I don't either, that's why I go for blokes_. The statement had set off a whole new set of howling and excited laughter after the shock of his admission had worn off. Sam was still blushing even after Harrison had agreed on braiding with a soft, _just show me the flowers, and I'll teach you how to braid them_!

* * *

The obnoxious behavior began to calm down, and they all soon found themselves sipping thoughtfully on tea. The silence was comfortable, but it was clear by the look Bilbo had on his elegantly aged face that it was time to share their tale. Harrison had to admit that he was not so pleasantly shocked to find that Bilbo was in fact one hundred and ten years old, and that in only a few weeks he would be one hundred and eleven. He couldn't help the sinking feeling that something wasn't right with his lack of age. At first he was actually completely wrong about the age of the Hobbits, and shocked to find that he (though immortal) was the youngest in the group.

He was amazed to find that these awkwardly innocent creatures were almost double his age in some cases, and a six and a half time is age in Bilbo's case! It was odd, he knew that wizards and such aged much differently on his world, but to think that these creatures lived so much differently on this one was shocking to say the least. Even Sirius was extremely impressed that Frodo was around his age! The only one even remotely close to Harrison's age was Pippin, but even he was older by almost ten years.

"So Harrison," Bilbo said finally, after removing the pipe from the corner of his lips, "What is the tale you must tell?"

He had finally asked the question that they were all waiting for the answer to. For some reason even Sirius seemed to be sending off waves of excited magic, causing Harry's core to warm happily. It was honestly lovely to have Sirius almost completely back to normal. Harrison wasn't completely sure if it was an act, or if he was really almost back to normal.

"Well to save too much of a wild back story, we'll tell you the main truth first, and then you can ask more if you believe us." Sirius said with a bit of a smirk, "Harry would do the honors?" Pads questioned with a bit of sarcasm dripping with his boyish grin that was now threatening to tear his face in two.

"I suppose to put it gently, we're not" Harry paused looking at Padfoot before glancing between the expectant faces of the hobbits, "we're not from here." He said lamely, the hobbits exchanged looks, and Pads simply brought his palm to meet his forehead with a sigh, the look he sent his pup was saying that obviously he needed to go a bit more in-depth with his explanation, "Well, to be more politically correct, one would say that we're not from this world, or even this time for that matter."

The room was extremely silent for a few moments, the hobbits staring at Harrison as if he had grown a second head. It was Bilbo who decided it was time to ask a few questions.

"Why are you here then? Well, that was rude; pardon that, what brings you to our world? What about your own?" Bilbo questioned wisely.

"Our world is _dead_."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ This is a bit odd, but I always seem to forget if I said how old Harry was, I just elected that he was somewhere around 17 or 18, so we'll stick with that for now. If I said older or younger even please let me know. I have a dreadful memory in most cases, so I'll often accidently change things in my story without meaning to, please let me know if I slip up and say a wrong age at any time. Anyway, hopefully you all liked that story, originally I was going to just finish up with Remus's part in Rohan so I'd be set for my time leap, but I didn't really feel like it. So… yeah. Enjoy! Read, review, add to your favorite list, vote on the poll on my page, and make sure to story alert! To those who have already done all this I love you very much and please continue to read in the future! Thanks very much. – CJG_


	12. A Battle for an Angel

Titanium

_**Author's notes:**__ So, here is Neville's chapter! One that some of you have been waiting for this chapter for quite some time. I have a bit of a question though, should I leave Nev in feline form for a while and have sweet baby Nev change later on, or should I change him into a human right away? Hm, I shall ponder this; send a review stating which you think would be best! I really want you lot involved with where this story goes! But if I come up with a magical plot bunny, I'll go with that. I also think I scared some people when I said huge time jump, when I say huge I really only mean a few days/weeks. Thanks for your reviews, and thanks for reading! Hugs and kisses. –CJG_

_**Warning**__: _Homosexual relationships, dark themes, violence, language, and angst. If you don't like, please don't read.

* * *

_Chapter Eleven_: A Battle for an Angel

_Characters: Neville Longbottom. Location: Mirkwood_

There was a frightening crack when their bodies met. The alpha had been stunned awkwardly at the sudden attack from Neville, but it hadn't held him back for long. There was fear in the air, from the last surviving Elf, to the pack that stood around nipping to go and aid their alpha. It was a horrifying thing to view, a golden creature clawing and snapping hatefully in attempt to hit the jugular on the creature that was at least twice the size of his own large form. And that was saying something, Neville's Animagus was a good two times the size of a normal male African lion that one would stumble across in the Savanna, and even larger than one you would stumble across in a domestic location. His fangs were violently large, and seemed like they were made specifically for honing in on the jugular. If this beast wouldn't have been so large, it would have been dead within the first moments of battle.

They rolled, switching from top to bottom, Neville raining down blow after blow on the obviously ungraceful creature. Clacks of teeth, snaps of bones, snarls and growls, and the horrid ripping of flesh seemed to be of the only sounds that were echoing deep in the forest. Neville wasn't holding back, not this time. No sometimes even during the last battle people tended to attempt giving Neville a fighting chance, but if they could see the King of Lions now, they would be running for the hills.

He felt the creature's legs connect with his stomach, sending him flying back slightly. He collected himself, circling the beast with measured pads. Every few seconds his eyes darted to the Elf on the ground that honestly looked as though he would faint at any second. Hopefully he didn't, Neville couldn't handle his self-elected charge passing out from fright. I'd make for one hell of an explanation later, one he didn't want to make any time soon.

* * *

Neville, through an awkward bought of inter monologue decided enough was enough. He needed to end this, and he needed to be victorious with style and grace. He circled so he was standing in a protective manner over the prize. He stood over that prize that he would soon claim as, in his hopeful mind, a _friend._ With a sudden movement he found himself jumping forward a few paces, slamming his forepaws onto the ground, and letting out a bone shaking, heart stuttering roar directly in the face of the alpha creature.

He watched as a fearful expression came across the creature's face, he hissed as he collected himself on his back paws and launched forward, again making bone shattering contact with the shocked beast. With the unsuspecting creature beneath him he took advantage, knowing that even under the lighter weight of Neville the creature was trapped. He dove in straight for the junction of the neck that contained the jugular and snapped his jaw on the vessel.

If he would have been in his human form, the splattered black blood that dyed his fangs as it coated his mouth would have been sickening to the point of making him vomit. In this form, the feeling he was getting was nothing but victory and satisfaction. He felt the creature bucking wildly under his paws, the felt the flesh part under his teeth and jaw, and he felt the bone that was in the creature's neck _snap_ when the lion jerked his head with the clear intent of doing just that. He felt the life leave the alpha with every drop of blood, and he felt the body slowly start to fade of fight and fear. Only when Neville _knew_ that the creature was too far gone, did he release the now limp creature from his grasp and watched as it fell dead in the grass.

* * *

The victory obviously had shocked everyone in the odd meadow except Neville, who had been hoping and praying to not only Merlin, but Godric, and Morgana for victory. He slowly turned to face the pack, which had been standing to watch, obviously hesitating, even if they knew they should gain revenge for their alpha. A horrible rumbling snarl obviously told them that if they ran, they would live, and the lot of them did just that. He moved slowly, his attention fully on the creature that was lying on the ground. He sat staring at Neville with a look that held both fear and awe.

The golden lion when to take a step toward the Elf that lay on the ground. He was displeased to see that panic had taken over and the creature had started to scramble back until it noticed that Neville had frozen mid step. The lion's eyes bore into the Elf's, holding such unbridled passion and power that he could see the Elf visibly shudder from the feeling. With slow movements he drew the paw back under his shoulders and slowly shifted back onto his haunches. He ignored any pain he should have felt from the few scratches and wounds that the other alpha had inflicted on his body.

He slowly slipped down so his large body was lying fully on the ground, collected underneath joint and bone. He found himself watching the Elf with all of his attention as he slowly licked his paws clean. Now after the battle taking the time to view the Elf that he had rescued. He took in everything from the top of the Elf's head, to the toes of his boots, obviously both sizing him up, and checking him out. Neville felt the pull to this creature, and he didn't mind one bit, though he wasn't exactly sure why.

The color of the Elf's hair reminded him of the Malfoy's shade of cream, thought it was much thicker, and held a sweet straight sheen that they had to work to achieve. Even dusty from his obvious fall from a horse it was clean, and held a pure shine that not even Draco's hair held after hours of treatment. The top part of his hair was gathered and braided in a thin braid, obviously symbolizing great power to the male's culture. His face was gentle, yet it held a maturity that only came with age. The slight line of tear tracks skidded through dirt on his face, showed a pale flawless skin. His jaw structure was strong, but it seemed to fit in a lovely manner on his gentle features. His bright pale aqua eyes stared helplessly back into Neville's hazel, seeming to match in the most perfect way. His long graceful brows were furrowed in confusion, as if he had expected Neville to _eat_ him.

Nev found himself to be suddenly very shy in the light of this Elf's glory. His jaw dropped slightly as he brought a deep lungful of air into his system, taking in the rich earthy scent of the elf. Without even thinking he cast a wordless, and wandless, language charm in hopes that if the creature did begin to speak he would be able to understand. He was feeling so utterly shy that he didn't even want to shift back, for fear that not only would he be mocked, but that he would be belittled in the grace of the male before him.

* * *

He slowly pulled himself up so he was standing, he watched as the male tensed for a moment, before seeing that Neville wasn't about to leap forward and attack. Neville's natural instinct was to make a rumbling cooing noise, one that a mother would make to calm a cub. His rounded ears hidden in his mane perked forward, and his tough facial expression seemed to drop, showing an odd innocence that the Elf didn't seem to understand. The cooing keen that came from Neville's throat seemed to be working, for this time when he moved to take a few steps forward the Elf didn't even more, nor did he flinch away. He simply seemed curious, mirroring the exact same expression that Neville had, except in a much more dignified way. Neville's head was hanging rather low compared to how it normally hung, since he was so tall, it was to show slight dominance, yet show he meant the Elf no harm.

The Elf, obviously in attempt to please the large cat, stretched his hand out in Neville's direction. The long delicate digits were beautiful, carefully crafted fingers. They were strong, but graceful, much like a piano player's fingers. Without even thinking, Neville leaned forward and carefully butted the hand with his forehead. He found himself dragging his skull upward to allow the Elf's fingers to fall deeply (not intended on the Elf's part at first), into his thick mane of chocolate brown and golden hue. He couldn't help the catlike smile that crossed his face when the Elf started rubbing his fingers in a gentle circular motion behind his large ears.

Moving in a slow motion he gently lowered his nose into the junction of where the Elf's neck met his shoulder and let out a few puffs of air. The Elf flinched away at first, but when Neville moved his head closer he didn't move.

"_Do not fear me, Elfling._" Neville's voice took a raspy dark chocolate tone when he spoke into the male's mind. "_No harm will fall to you under my watch._"

The Elf sat frozen after that. Mostly out of fear at first, that was until Neville started purring like a house cat and butting his nose gently against the Elf's jaw. He continued to scent the creature. Breathing in each scent that flowed over the creature, he smelled of spice, of leafs that haunted the forest, of fresh flowers during the spring, of honey, and of a deep rich scent that even Neville couldn't place.

A twig snapped behind Neville, causing his head to snap around and a slight hiss to escape his lips. He looked to the elf before taking a few steps back so the creature could stand. When the creature didn't stand, Neville made a noise of distress and butted his head against the male's leg. Clearly stating it was time to move, they had lingered far too long.

The Elf stood quickly, reaching for his bow, his swords, and his quiver that had fallen away when he had tumbled from his stead.

"Come, we are close to Mirkwood, great King of the forest." The Elf's panicked trill set a primal instinct aflame deep in Neville's chest. With a huff he nodded, standing almost the equal height of a horse to the inhuman Elf. With a quick movement they were sprinting off through the forest. The elf had a slight limp, but Neville wasn't much better in the walking department. They both ignored the licks of pain in hope of making it to safety.

Before the forest of Mirkwood could strike again.

* * *

_**A/N: **__So, I'm really happy with this chapter! I don't even really know why, but it just felt really good to write. I love writing anything to do with a wizard in Animagus form, and it's so lovely to write a character such as Neville in that aspect. Thanks to those who __**added**__ this story to story alerts, and to your favorites list! Thanks for the tons of reviews that came in for chapter nine and ten! And thank you to those who will review in the future. I'm going to be cutting this bottom A/Ns for the most part. I feel like it takes up too much space. Thanks you guys, I love my loyal ones so very much! – CJG_


	13. Connection for the Wolf

Titanium

_**Author's notes:**__ So, as stated in the last chapter, I'm not doing a bottom A/N because I honestly feel like it's a waste of space. (I'll put a bottom A/N every now and again because a few readers like it~). So, my top a/ns will just be really long. Not that they aren't already. I'm really glad you all liked our last chapter, and I've loved talking with all my readers over different mildly entertaining ideas! A few actually made me come up with an entire scene that I'll be writing out in the next few chapters with Siri and Harrison. I've decided about when I'm going to change Nev back, and I have to say, most of us will be sexually frustrated after it happens. Just saying. Anyway, thanks to all the reviewers, to all the people who have added this story to their favorites, to their story alerts, and even to their hearts! I can't wait to write more, and I know you can't wait to read more, so here we go! Oh, P.S I don't really feel like I write dialogue very well, so bear with me please! –CJG_

_**Warning**__: _Homosexual relationships, dark themes, violence, language, and angst. If you don't like, please don't read.

* * *

_Chapter Twelve_: Connection for the Wolf

_Characters: Remus Lupin. Location: Rohan_

"_Crucio"_

The horrible unforgivable curse passed through his lips with unforgiving ease and with a dead precision. Even without his wand the curse hit the disgusting man dead in the chest, sending him crashing to the floor in a horrifying screaming heap. The blood curdling shrieks and the incoherent babble was blocked out with a silencing charm that only surrounded the sleeping child on his bed. Everyone else in the room, and likely the entirety of the realm could hear the man. He couldn't control his crackling wild magic, nor did he want to.

He watched the heap of flesh squirm, begging and pleading for Remus to make the pain stop it, to stop the never ending stabbing of knifes. To dull the burning fire that was killing his mind from the very core of his being. Remus, though normally gracious, was much like a mother dragon, protecting his hatchling which now slept innocently unaware of the torture that her "father" was giving. He heard the chairs squeak as people jumped up, but he vaguely heard the healer snarl for the royalty of Rohan to stay away.

Remus wasn't sadistic; in fact he found watching the Cruciatus curse to be almost as painful to watch as it was to be under. He was actually a submissive by birth, not completely controlled by others, but knowing that he would be almost completely useless when a command was given by his mate, unless he felt strongly on the subject. He hated torturing this man who he hardly knew, but he was betraying _Rohan_. The only think on this world that he knew was safe, or safe enough.

The man was a sobbing mess of flesh by the time that Remus took the Cruciatus curse off of his body. He rolled around on the aftershocks, still twitching, still screaming though it was now muted because his voice had gone hoarse in a matter of moments. Remus turned with a slight sneer when the man simply lay there, heaving and huffing out cries. He lay begging for forgiveness, begging for anything to ease the pain that he was feeling at that moment.

"I will not speak of _anything_ with you _anywhere_ near my chambers!" He hissed as he sat on the edge of his own bed. To anyone he would look like a king on a throne, his graceful features twisted in an aura of dominance, even if he was submissive, and "No words will escape my lips with that _thing_ anywhere near _my_ cub." He hissed in a low tone, jerking toward the sleeping child, who was protected by not only a silencing charm, but a shield of a soft blue hue, "Get _out __**now**_." His voice boomed to the creature, standing quickly as he didn't move right away, "I'll deal with you when I please, worm_."_ With that he watched in great pleasure as the man slowly pulled his body up, and fought to move as fast as he could to the door.

* * *

Remus gripped the wooden frame of his bed, his breathing was heavy, his eyes an even more unnatural shade of gold. He didn't dare look at his hosts, god if the light could see him now. What would Harrison say? No, more what would Neville say? Harrison wouldn't even have let the worm walk into his room; the creature would have been dead in a most painful manner in a matter of seconds.

"What did you do to him?" A deep voice rumbled for the first time, his eyes jerked quickly to the man who was staring at him with wide eyes. The man was broad, obviously extremely muscular, his face was well carved, and he sported his facial hair was grace; it seemed to make him look younger and more full of life, rather than older. He was tall; clearly even sitting he was almost too broad and tall to fit in his chair. No he wasn't "fat" as one would say, it was pure raw power built in a human package. One sniff of the air told Remus that this man was powerful, and that though he held such power he was kind, and he was extremely honest. His hair was long; it was slightly damp from what must have been some form of bathing, thus darkening the color which reminded him of a golden necklace.

"What did it look like I did? I cursed him of course." He snapped bitterly, obviously now brooding over the fact that he had failed the training and teaching of the laws he had tried so hard to live by since his father's treatment and clear ignorance to them.

"Cursed him how?" The voice was much smoother; it was less of a rumble, more of a gentle coo. Remus allowed his eyes to switch from the tall and broad man, to the slightly smaller, yet equally powerful man sitting at the other's side. Of the healer, he was a tad taller than the broad man, yet he was much thinner, clearly sporting a high metabolism, and different bone structure. He, unlike his partner, had much longer golden blond hair that graced just to the bottom of his shoulder blades compared to his partner whose hair lay neatly on his shoulders. His eyes were a bright green, contrasting greatly with the broad man's stunning pale blue.

"I'm a wizard; I simply summoned my magic to do my bidding. I must say I'm feeling quite the guilt now." He admitted, sniffing lightly in attempt to hide the tears that were threatening to form. He still felt such rage toward the other man. Of course he wanted to crucio the stupid muggle into the ground for betraying these people! They all seemed so kind, simply asking what he had done, and not threatening to slit his throat or throw him into Azkaban for doing it, "I have been under that curse before; it's not a walk through the flowers I shall tell you. That was a common dark curse on my world."

His voice was clearly full of pain at the mention of _his_ world. The world that had died during that great and bloody war, and the war that had caused so much pain to the survivors. Sure, it gave him the chance to find his mates, but it didn't make him happy to say that he was here, while the rest of his world rotted above ground. Though they would just rot, there were no bugs or animal's to eat the flesh, it would allow them to decompose slowly, and at a painfully disgusting rate.

"My vision said you were sent from a world of shadow, what did that mean?" Lain asked, her eyes full of wonder and interest. Remus flinched at the word; _shadow_ a hidden meaning deep within.

"There was a great war on my world. A war that held no qualms on whose life should be taken, it took no prisoners, and it held none to live who you do not feel on this world. That war, the bloodiest war, took everything." He paused, knowing that now there were tears streaming down his cheeks. He hadn't intended to be so blunt with them, when he looked up to meet the eyes of the two great men of Rohan he simply sighed hopelessly. "That war took everyone, it took everything. Women, children, man, and beast alike. It took the breeze, it took the joy, and it took _life_ away from my world. It killed _everything,_ and _everyone_ except four." He explained as a slight sob caught in his throat. He felt his body start to tremble. "The gods were cruel, not leaving a single cell to reproduce, not leaving creatures that could give children to its lands again." He felt the bed sink on both sides of him as he noticed both of the high men of Rohan sat beside him.

"Why was there a war, Remus, can you tell us why?" Lain questioned softly, kneeling before the now sobbing man.

"Hate, the war was over blood, it was over hatred born of stupidity and predigest. It was born because of _him._ Tom Riddle, the Dark Lord Voldemort. A man isn't born evil, but he was bloody well close." Remus chocked out bitterly, only flinching lightly when he felt the touch of the Marshals of Rohan, he seemed to calm instantly as both rubbed circles into his shoulders with care, "I apologize, and no one should see that curse, not even the worst. I'm just so angry; he will bring great evil in the time to come. He's like Wormtail, a great betrayer of our world. Harrison, my godson, was orphaned because of Wormtail. Sirius, one of the four survivors was locked away in a horrible place, for a very long time because of him. He smelled just like him, of lies and deceit. I couldn't resist, I couldn't help it. Moony is so angry, my wolf. He's so angry that he cannot see the sky."

Remus realized he was rambling horribly only after he heard a slight giggle from Lain. He blushed a deep shade of red, yet he couldn't seem to care in the slightest. He just couldn't control himself, he needed to vent, and here sat the most literally perfect group of people to vent to.

"We spent so long burying the dead," He didn't notice a slight flinch, or a shared expression from either Rohirrim, "days I imagine, it might have even been weeks, and we couldn't track time. We were all so numb; I don't think any of us would have cared either way." He whispered softly.

* * *

"Once you rest for a bit longer, cousin Eomer and I will take you to the balcony with Alta. Would that be to your liking?" Theodred asked quietly, his breathing seemed slightly uneven, as if he was excited as a puppy could possibly be.

Remus's head jerking to look between the Rohirrim, a slightly broad smile crossed his dull, tear stained face. He nodded lightly as if he was agreeing, not trusting his voice to speak at that moment. His emotions betraying him, his mind was in so many places at once he didn't even know what to think. When he locked eyes with Theodred, and then Eomer, he suddenly felt a strong tug. That tug could only possibly mean one thing, and he was slightly shocked to find that, that one thing was something he had been long for a very long time.

It only meant one thing; he slightly cursed Moony for not seeing it sooner! _Mates_, two high men of Rohan, Eomer and Theodred, second and third Marshal of the mark, were his soul mates. Morgana that was most certainly not what he was expecting. His jaw dropped, smile fading slightly as he looked between the two men. His mind was swirling, how hadn't he noticed? Moony thought they smelled a bit different than the other humans who had come in and out of the place to check on him, but never really made the connection. Stars started forming to cloud his vision, his body still trembling violently at the thought of it.

"Oh Merlin," was all he seemed to get out before exhaustion finally took him, and he fainted into the side of one prince of Rohan.


	14. Princess Harrison and the Beast

Titanium

_**Author's notes:**__ Hi guys! I'm so glad with the reaction from the other few chapters I've been posting rapidly seem to be pretty popular! I'm really excited with the amount of positive feedback I've been getting, and it makes it a lot easier to write when I know what you all like and don't like! I've decided to skip over the question and answers. Sorry, I'll have a flash back later on of it, but I wanted to get into the main story sooner rather than later! If it pisses you off, I'll just come back and have an unnumbered chapter for it later. So, everyone best be ready! It's about to start getting fun! I know I said that I would have Harrison and Sirius explain, but honestly, they have to tell their story so many times throughout the story, I figure I'd save myself trouble and just do a small time leap forward a few weeks. Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed and to those who added this story to favorites, and who added this story to your story alerts! And by the way, I know its Grim, but hell I like spelling it Grimm…It's so much more fun!–CJG _

_**Warning**__: _Homosexual relationships, dark themes, violence, language, and angst. If you don't like, please don't read.

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen_: Princess Harrison and the Beast

_Characters: Harrison Potter and Sirius Black. Location: The Shire_

"No! He's got me! Grace, help!"

Harrison's voice lifted through the field that was filled with roughly around ten hobbitlings giggling and sword fighting to get to Harrison so they could learn how another one of his wild crafts. His emerald eyes were shining so brightly it looked as if they were threatening to explode. He was clad in a pair of tie up leather pants, and a soft lilac tunic that had been sewn and dyed for him. A dark grey vest covered his front, hiding the suspenders that ensured the leather wasn't going anywhere. His swords were discarded from his person and placed by Sam, so he could ensure that none of Harry's blades, nor his bow and quiver could be touched to endanger the children. His long black hair had grown even longer in those few weeks which he had spent learning all that he could about middle earth.

He was tossed over Sirius's shoulder, reaching for a small short haired girl with thick black curls who was giggling up a storm and running after them in attempt to "_rescue_" the elf. Everything was going as Sirius had planned, that was until he was flanked by Merry and Frodo, which sent him tripping forward and sent Harry flying into the totally unplanned placed arms of Pippin. Harrison and Frodo shared the exact same shocked and disbelieving expression on their faces before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Peregrin, you're my hero!" Harry exclaimed through bold angelic trills of laughter. He a placed careful kiss to the hobbit's cheek, and ruffled the hobbit's hair when he was carefully set down on the ground by on Peregrin took. The youngest hobbit was blushing bashfully at the fact that "Princess Harrison" had kissed him on the cheek. With a quick tug on his arm he was back to glancing down at Grace, who looked close to tears.

"I couldn't save you, Papa Harrison, please forgive me." She said, as her lip trembled. Harry's eyes went wide as he leaned down and scooped the small child into his arms.

Grace was always one of his favorite hobbitlings; she was smallest out of the bunch, and one of the youngest. She had large pale blue eyes, and thick soft looking curly black hair. She was innocent as a lamb, and pure as warm spring rain. She had a lot in common with him, excluding the fact that she was not only female, but completely normal in all the sense that was Hobbit. At a very young age her parents were killed, forcing her to be sent to live with Cass and Rum Brandybuck, who were her aunt and uncle on her father's side. Though unlike Harrison's family, Cass and Rum honestly cared for the small child's life.

"Oh, little Grace, you helped save me remember!" He said as he held the child close to his chest, shifting from one foot to the other in a comforting motion to calm the small girl down, "You herded Sirius into Mister Frodo and Master Merry's trap!" He spun her around and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before settling her on his hip and starting to skip toward Samwise, "Come with me sweat heart, let's see if Sam has flowers ready for us. I'll let you and Gem braid my hair." He said happily kissing her cheek.

* * *

He found himself leading all the children, along with Sirius, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin along the road like ducklings. Happily receiving and returning the many _Hello Harry_ and _Good evening Harrison_s he was getting. He would smile and greet the creatures who he had become quite fond of with a pleasantly soft greeting, and a short explanation on where they were off to. Sirius had shifted into his Grimm form, prancing happily with two children mounted upon his back. Sirius was big, and the children small enough to fit on him. Apparently Sirius really enjoyed being subject to pony rides. Harrison had told the hobbits of his many forms, but had only really shown them one of his four. It was much easier to describe them, but in honesty, two of his forms scared him immensely, and if he could avoid that part of him for the longest time, he was fine with that.

Times in the Shire had been very interesting at first, the hobbits had been standoffish and rude, but he soon found they were simply put off by change. He took it with stride, and soon became a very fond figure in the eyes of the Hobbits. At first, much to the annoyance of the hobbits, he would help with gardening, with farming, even with milking cows; he just wanted to show that he didn't mean to disrupt the peace in the Shire. As he started baking, speaking, and singing more openly with the Hobbits, they seemed to become fonder of Harry. It had been a long battle, but soon everyone knew Bag End as the keeper of the Beast and the Elfling, and not as the home of the old and slightly crazy Baggins.

"Hullo Samwise! Are the flowers ready?" Harrison asked with a kind smile, a bit of his pointed canine showing lightly in his lazy smile.

Samwise looked up with a shy smile nodding in conformation, "Yes Mister Harrison, all the flowers are ready, I must admit I'm a bit nervous about doing this, what if she knows?" He asked, fidgeting awkwardly looking around as if trying to map out whom all was there and who wasn't. The children had been let in on Sam's "_secret_" and honestly it was amazing, these Hobbitlings were the most amazing secret keepers Harry had met to that very day. Not a word was uttered, nor a hint dropped, and they hadn't even made an unbreakable vow, all they needed was an extended pinky and they were set.

"If she knows, then she'll either say yes, or she'll say no Sam. But you can't give up because of fear, don't let it bridle you and tie you down." Harrison seemed to have gained quite the role of councilor to most hobbits in the Shire. No one seemed to mind, though that was after he bound himself to a few unbreakable vows, and risked death many times, "You're the bravest of Hobbits Samwise Gamgee; you just need to see that. Now let's braid these flowers so you can get the girl!" The children cheered to agree, but Sirius seemed to be the loudest, spewing odd forms of endearment and encouragement. It was almost funny how serious Sirius (A/N: ha-ha Sirius…Wow I'm mature, anyway.) got when it came to being a match maker.

They sat happily in a patted down patch in the wheat, the older hobbits sitting across from Sirius and Harrison, who were currently covered in piles of hobbits. A basket of long steamed flowers sat in the middle of their circle. All eyes on Harrison as he showed the group how to braid flower chains, and make crowns out of the colorful flowers that Samwise had picked. Sam on the other hand have a very special basket of flowers that had been picked and organized so they would match Rosie perfectly.

* * *

Under the setting sun all of the children sat, completely content with braiding not only the flowers, but Harrison's hair, sticking flowers in the crosses of the braid. He was pleasantly surprised when Pippin shyly stepped forward and handed him a crown of white calla lilies, daffodils, and lilies of the valley.

"Thank you Pippin!" Harrison exclaimed, taking the crown carefully in both of his hands, he blushed slightly, knowing that pippin had little knowledge of what those flowers meant in the language of flowers, but he was completely flattered none the less. "I'll put an everlasting charm on it so they won't fade, just like I did with Rosie's crowns." He said happily kissing Pippin's forehead, before going around and doing the same to the rest of the group.

He slipped the crown on his head, gently settling it carefully further back on his skull; it sat beautifully, gently applying pressure so the pointed tips of his ears would show. His black hair seemed even blacker against the pure stark white of the crown, and his eyes even brighter of a green. He was smiling so boldly at that point he thought his face would split. To think that naught but 6 weeks ago he had been burying his world, now he was laughing happily with children. It was like a dream come true. Here in this heaven on earth he was living the life he had dreamed of, he had a misfit family full of children who he considered his own, he had even blood adopted Grace with the permission from her aunt and uncle. He had also been blood adopted by Sirius, and had shared the potion with the four Hobbits that he had come to love very much.

His bare feet made hardly any noise as he walked alone across the winding path; he was as soundless as his own world likely was at the moment. His sighs the only noise that could likely be heard. This peace wasn't going to last, a war was destined to break out much sooner than later the mental connection he kept with Nox told him this. Darkness was going to brew soon, and it would be up to a small few to save that world, to unite the people of middle earth. Sure, that was easier said than done, even on earth it was almost impossible, but here? From what Harrison had read about the relationships of some of the creatures on middle earth he found that idea easier said than done. Yes this life was happy _now_, but he still felt so empty, still so alone in the crowd of people.

He could feel that Frodo was going to have a large role in what was to come; he could feel the odd power that seemed to pour from the Hobbit. It was clear he was the only one who felt this way, for if Sirius knew he wasn't letting on. He had elected that he would protect the Hobbit's mind from anything, he knew he was strong enough to offer that power to him, but when, and where? He felt so hopeless, waiting on the edge for something to happen. Just waiting for the string to snap, and for war and battles to begin. He was horrified; horrified that he would fail his people again. Horrified that his mate would hate him. Horrified that this world wasn't what Nox had made it out to be. And another thought crossed his mind.

_What if he failed them again? What if he killed this world too?_

* * *

Sirius could see Harrison struggling, it had started again. Though this time Harry hid the self-hatred and the fears horribly. Sirius knew that he was bleeding internally; he knew that Harry was so frightened of failure. Even if they had won their last war, the cost had been far too great. Far too many good men and women had died in that war. It was sickening to know that Harrison believed it his fault, and gut clenching to realize that in his years of living he still couldn't escape the killing and the mutilation of war.

He sat perched against a tree, a pipe sticking from the corner of his mouth as he chewed the tip in thought. His godson had seen much, too much. He had seen things so horrible that even a grown war torn man would likely lose his stomach contents if they had just a peak into his mind. His memory was far too good, even if Harry did keep all those things hidden in boxes far in the corner of his mind he still remembered, he still _knew_.

"Is Harrison okay, Sirius?" Frodo asked his own pipe balanced in his hand as he stared lightly at the Grimm. Sirius shrugging, unsure of exactly how to answer.

"I believe he's just warring with his own mind, dear Frodo." He drawled, taking a nice long drag of his pipe before turning to look at the hobbit, "He's lived through things that bring fear into men's hearts simply by hearing about them." His voice was soft as he turned to stare off down the path where Harry had gone walking. Darkness had started to fall and Harrison had insisted on walking the children back alone, "I worry for him; he's driving himself to madness. I fear for him, because he's buried so deeply in his own mind. I simply pray that he will have a good, strong mate to ground him. To love him, and to encourage him. I pray that he has someone to chase away all those fears, and all that self-loathing hidden in his soul." His voice was a quiet, mournful tone. His eyes full of thoughts, and memories that Harrison had shared with him, and no one else.

"I pray that he can be saved Frodo. I wish he would be so innocent still, he's still so naïve at times. I wonder if it's how he was raised, was it the abuse his uncle rained upon him. Was it the war that took his childhood away? Who was it? Why did Nox have such a hex set on poor Harrison?" It was more a rhetorical question, but Frodo answered anyway.

"Maybe love is all Harry needs. I think that's all we can offer, and hope that it will heal him none the less. Love can heal many unseen wounds, Sirius. You above everyone should know this." With Frodo's soft words the conversation again lulled. Sirius was thoughtful once more, but he spoke once again before he slowly finished off his pipe weed and stood.

"Yes Frodo, I suppose that's true." Sirius began, his eyes locking with the brilliant eyes of Frodo Baggins, "Then let us love him unconditionally as brothers, as mentors, and as friends." With that he gave a boyish grin, and started skipping off after Harrison. Intentions completely unclear to any onlooker. Either way, one should be afraid, very afraid.


	15. The Wolf and the Rohirrim

Titanium

_**Author's notes:**__ I do have to say, one of my readers made me feel a lot better about choosing to do the time skips now. I mean they're right, it is technically my story, so if I just wanted to skip right to Rivendell, which I don't, I could. I will be skipping ahead in the Shire again though. I want to let you know that I'm breaking the cycle, I'm a bit blocked on how to start up Neville's chapter, and I really want a chapter in, so we're jumping to Rem, mostly because I want him to get to get closer to his mates, and little Alta. I'm very excited, because I have tons of things planned, and some of them I know you'll hate me for. But remember, he's Harry fucking Potter okay? You'll understand soon. Random immature fact, I just noticed that Rohan starts with R, like Remus. And Shire starts with S, like Sirius. Also, M is one letter off from N…Did I plan this? I'm not sure!–CJG _

_**Warning**__: _Homosexual relationships, dark themes, violence, language, and angst. If you don't like, please don't read.

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen_: The Wolf and the Rohirrim

_Characters: Remus Lupin. Location: Rohan_

His body twitched in irritation, he couldn't help it. That damn worm was near _his _cub again. Just having that stupid creature look in her direction made him burn with hatred it just made him want to rip the little bastard's throat out and give it to the stray dogs that lived in the pits of Rohan. The past six weeks had treated Remus wonderfully, though he hadn't much time with the two Marshals, who were actually expecting to return from a patrol and expedition of their lands within the next few days. They had left grudgingly while Remus was asleep, as men with such high stature they had no choice but to leave the werewolf and go protect their lands. Remus was one _very_ unhappy wolf when he had woken up the next morning to find that his mates had left. Though he had enjoyed the fact that it gave him time to _think_, it gave him time to go over everything that had happen in that month.

He was still not so happy with the fact that it had been _six_ weeks. Even if, in those six weeks, he had become quite popular with the servants, and even more popular with the stable boys. He was still damn well pissed off. He found himself pacing around Edoras like a caged beast. At least now Lain had allowed him access to the outside world, which was new. She had kept him in the golden hall for 3 weeks, not even allowing him to step foot out into the fresh air. It was honestly driving the man, and even his cub Alta, up a wall. The day he was allowed out he had bolted straight for the stables, though unsure why, he honestly felt the need to be with four legged beasts who did _not _have fleas, and that didn't bite snarl at him when he touched them.

* * *

He wasn't surprised to find only a few horses in the large barn, most of the men had gone out with the two Marshals, and those who hadn't were on mounted patrol of a one mile radius of the city. He _was_ however pleased to find that the heavily pregnant mares were due very soon, and through his animalistic abilities, and telepathic powers, he conversed happily with the gushing and overly proud mares of Rohan. He was more than entertained, listening to their conversations with a trained ear, tossing in his own thoughts as he leaned back on the door. His hair was pulled back in a leather clasp that Alta had picked for him in the market while he was still cooped up in the chambers they had set up for him. Its rich chestnut color seemed to glitter happily in the sunlight, just like his wild beastly golden eyes.

Remus's eyes moved toward the door when he heard the sound of hoofs, but ignored them, simply thinking that they were some village folk headed to the market and turned his attention was first caught on the small girl who came charging toward him. He did not hesitate to pick Alta up, and twirl her around, he started humming a tune and calmly started to dance, she was clutching tightly to his burgundy tunic, and she fit perfectly against his chest so she wasn't hitting "Wolfsbane" who was strapped carefully to his hip. He did not hear the hoofs getting closer, nor did he hear the light gasps when whoever was riding the horses came to a halt at the door.

His deep voice had started to carry lyrics to a song that was written in Spanish, the stable hands sang along roughly with the few lines that he had taught them. His eyes were closed, feeling so completely relaxed in his location. His mind focused in an odd state of meditation that he seemed to fall into when he was in the barn, in the presence of Alta, and in the barn where his mates spent the largest part of their time when home. He almost didn't come back into the real world until he felt Alta's breathe even, and his song came to a close. He stood in the middle of the aisle, smiling calmly, until he heard a sudden clapping. His head snapped upward to stare at almost the entirety of the Rohirrim, who had obviously been rather impressed with his performance.

* * *

"You have a lovely voice, Remus Lupin. What an angelic sound to return home to. Even Eowyn isn't as pleasant a sight." It was Theodred who spoke happily, his voice was tired, and his appearance haggard. Eomer had ridden further into the barn and dismounted. Obviously signaling that the others that it they were allowed to take the tack off of their horses, to groom, and then to head home to families, or off to the tavern to those who had none.

Remus seemed to tuck Alta further into his chest as a strange form of instinct; he knew that the two large and _very_ attractive men were his mates. But he also knew that there were many odd men in the barn at the moment, and the safest thing to do was to blush, (which he was doing horribly at the moment) and mutter a bashful thank you. No one had ever caught Remus singing before, barring James of course, who seemed to have black mail material on just about everyone.

"I trust they kept you well, Remus? Surely my sister didn't torture you too much?" Eomer asked carefully, a small smile on his face. Eomer seemed the quieter; more dominate one out of the two mates. He was careful, watchful, but had wit and cunning when needed. He seemed to always have something intelligent to say at any given time, and his knowledge was extremely vast. At the mention of Eowyn, Remus actually flinched. Oh no, she didn't openly torture him, but she didn't hold back slightly biting remarks. It was clear that even if her brother didn't know that Remus was _stealing_ their attention away from her, she knew.

He startled slightly when he felt Alta stir in his arms, and gently set her down when she started to squirm to go play with the stable boys who didn't have any work to complete.

"I'm afraid _Lady Eowyn_ seems to hold much distain for me, My Lord." His voice had a bitter bite to it at the lady's name, but even Eomer seemed to understand. He nodded solemnly, not even trying to defend his sister. A sad tired sigh escaped his lips as he started to remove his tack from the stallion he rode.

"Then I must apologize on her behalf, she's still very much a child. Even if her stubborn mind swears it is grown. Our uncle's condition does nothing for her attitude either. She has become bitter." It was Theodred who spoke, oddly enough the two men reminded him greatly of the Weasley twins. They seemed to be on the exact same wave length at any given time, always coming up with something to say, finishing sentences for each other.

Remus nodded in understanding, he moved carefully to sit on the stall wall of one of the pregnant mare's stall. She walked over happily and rested her chin on his shoulder. She was obviously content with nuzzling his neck in a happy manner, sending him puffs of air that seemed to calm his very soul. He was slightly embarrassed around his mates since they had witnessed his breakdown, but thinking on it, he wouldn't have wanted anyone else (excluding Lain) to see him in that state.

"She doesn't seem to understand compassion. Any time I attempt to assist her when she struggles, she simply uses a hateful slur and sulks off. She's lucky, if it were in my home, or if it would have been my father she said that too. He'd of killed her, he didn't have shame. I remember a time…."

He trailed off, not wanting to think of the many punishments he had gotten from his father. The bastard of a man had no right to be called a father. It had been a very long time since he had thought about that monster. That beast of a man who caused more horror any given day of the week, than Remus did on the full moon. Remus still bore the scars from that man's treatment, both mental and physical.

"What did he do?" Eomer said, clearly curious on what the wolf's childhood was like. Theodred and Eomer had finished grooming and untacking their horses and had moved close to Remus. If you walked into the stable you would see one man resting against a bale of hay, the other leaning against the wall opposite of Remus, looking clearly interested. They had shed a few layers of armor, and were down to their leather gauntlets. Each wore a different colored tunic that had clearly seen better days.

"One year for my birthday, he subjected me me to the Cruciatus curse for fifteen minutes before taking a blade to my back…Then he proceeded slaughtered my mother with the same blade he carved my back away with, and he hung her from the rafters with his belt. That was when I was eleven, just before I received my letter to the Wizarding School that was located on my world." He said quietly his eyes avoiding looking at him. Horrified at his own memories. He was so locked up in his memories that he hardly even noticed the exchanged glances between the two. That was until he was pulled into the chest of _both_ men. And enveloped in one of the most comforting embraces he had ever experienced in his entire life. They even rivaled Harrison's hugs, and that was saying something...


	16. A Wizard in Grey

Titanium

_**Author's notes:**__ Still no Neville, now it's not even writers block, I'm just going to do some jumping. We won't be hearing from our sweet Longbottom for a while. Also, I had someone ask a very good question, I'm going to answer it now to avoid future confusion! The question was what the relationship between Aragorn and Arwen was going to be. That relationship is completely platonic; they are going to view each other as siblings, and as friends, nothing more and nothing less. I'd much rather get the air clear, so I don't get nasty reviews about how Aragorn is unrealistic because he wouldn't fall out of love that easily. Anyway, we've had a spike in favorites and in story alerts, and I want to thank you all for that! Thanks again to all of the reviewers, I think I replied to you all? If not, just kick me and I'll respond! Love you all, stay out of trouble. –CJG _

_**Warning**__: _Homosexual relationships, dark themes, violence, language, and angst. If you don't like, please don't read.

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen_: A Wizard in Grey

_Characters: Harrison Potter and Sirius Black. Location: The Shire_

A shadow prowled along the tree line, avoiding being seen by many. He had one target, one simple creature that he was sure he would catch, even if it killed him. His body moved with grace, piercing AK eyes steady on the creature who sat completely unaware. His long body moving in the shadows, if one looked over all they would see was those eyes. Horrifyingly brilliant, and completely untamed no matter what form the being was in.

The beast was a pure, completely unblemished black. Sleek and attractive warm fur protected his overly large feline body. His limbs were long, yet fit wonderfully with his long graceful frame. The cat's face was young looking, but just as dangerous as any other beast of its kind. Its eyes their normal horrifying Avada Kedavra green, his paws were large, and though his size wasn't as immense as his other feline Animagus friend, he was still larger than normal felines of his breed in the wild. If you looked close enough, or more survived to get close enough, to his pelt you would see the slightest outline of spots on his body. His tail had a slight curve to it, and though was sleek as the rest of his pelt; it was rather, much to his dismay, fluffy. The young hobbitlings seemed to love his tail the most, even over the Grimm, who he was now chorusing with in a bit of a prank.

He moved soundlessly, his elegant plume of a tail flowing behind him. His eyes gazed across the way, seeing the violent looking Grimm waiting for the signal to attack. It came with a swift nod, and a high pitch bird-like keen that escaped the beast's throat. Within seconds the creatures were diving playfully onto a completely unsuspecting Hobbit, who let out the most girl-like squeak in the history of hobbits. The triad rolled around in the soft grace playfully before the transformation of one of the beasts took place, and in the place of the feline sat the wild looking Elfling. If anyone looked they could see his hair curled and fluttering about in the breeze and in the heat of their "battle".

"Harrison! How cruel! I'm not as young as you, cub. I could have a heart attack!" The small dark haired hobbit scolded. Looking at Sirius with the same expression that he was giving Harrison, "and you! Aren't you my age?" He asked, watching as the Grimm sheepishly nodded, "you're hopeless, completely immature!"

"Frodo, to Sirius, Immature sticks for I'm mature. He doesn't comprehend that it means otherwise." Harrison chided happily. His slightly animalistic canines peaking from under his lips as he smiled brightly. It was then that they heard something, a soft quiet song making its way through the grove where they sat, still panting slightly. The lyrics were light, a song that Dandelion, one of the hobbitlings, had taught Sirius and Harrison.

Thankfully becoming an Elfling had given the gift of song, something the boy had always wanted to possess. Sirius on the other hand was still completely and utterly tone deaf. Though that fact didn't stop the beast from singing lightly to any hobbitlings who needed comfort or even to Harrison after a horrible nightmare. Despite what most would think Sirius Black was a very good father. Not because he was aloof and obtuse, but because he had a sense, he knew when enough was enough, and he knew when it was time to be playful. If you got over the fleas that he sometimes picked up and seemed to spread through Bag End, it was easy to find comfort in the arms of the long haired, tattooed man.

* * *

"You're late." Frodo's soft voice caught the air as a soft lyrical trill. The man slowly rolled his head to look up at the hobbit with a stern expression on his face, clearly not noticing the man, nor the elf standing behind Frodo. The air didn't crackle with raging magic like it would if the wizard was truly angered at the hobbit. Harrison watched with shear interest, and completely amazed.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins. Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." The wizard said with a gruff and slightly angered tone, the serious sentence simply caused Harrison to snort, finally drawling the attention to the creatures that stood behind Frodo Baggins.

"That's an excuse Sirius will start to use, you best watch Frodo, and it's going to get very obnoxious very quick." Harrison said with a wink to Frodo, who soon was laughing gleefully. The wizard was stunned slightly, but soon he, along with Sirius and Harrison himself, were laughing. Not just slight chuckles, but full guttural laughs, bodies heaving.

The wizard was pleasantly surprised when Frodo launched himself at him. "It's wonderful to see you again Gandalf!" The small hobbit exclaimed gleefully. The wizard started moving the wagon that was being pulled by a welsh looking pony. Not too small, but not too large, with a cute young looking face, a large thick blaze, and blinders protecting her soft dark chocolate brown eyes. Harrison and Sirius found their way into the back of the wagon, crawling out of the way of fireworks that were situated haphazardly in the back. Sirius couldn't help but complain that he currently had the post part of a firework lodged somewhere _extremely_ uncomfortable location on his person.

Harrison couldn't help but chuckle at Sirius' antics.

Really, one would think Harrison was the adult of the relationship.

* * *

(A/n: So, This is short, but I had a bunch of people requesting updates. Next chapter will bounce back to Rem, like I said in the upper A/N; we won't visit Nev for a few chapters. Don't worry! Anyway, here was your chapter, just so you know I was actually really busy, I'm moving my youngest mare down from the barn where I board to my house. So it's a bit of a hassle. I'll be posting again either tomorrow or Friday. –CJG)


	17. To be Remus Like

Titanium

_**Author's notes:**__ Remus chapter, yay. Okay so let's get this out of the way. I know you want Neville, I mean look at his hot body. But you can't have him yet, okay? You just cannot have him yet. I have to make sure I have his chapter planned perfectly, because honestly, it's going to be pretty hot, I mean. You'll thank me I assure you. Or you might hate me for giving you a mental image that would make your grandmother blush. Anyway, he'll be up when our heroes are closer to Imladris. Don't hate me for not doing a chapter for him. I would like to thank the many that did add this to alerts and favorite this story! Also to the amazing amount of reviews I've received. I'm honestly blown away by how much you lot like this story! P.S. This is currently being written with a dislocated thumb; please forgive any extra mistakes grammar wise. –CJG _

_**Warning**__: _Homosexual relationships, dark themes, violence, language, and angst. If you don't like, please don't read.

* * *

_Chapter Sixteen_: To be Remus-Like

_Characters: Remus Lupin. Location: Edoras, Rohan._

The embrace had been a warmth Remus hadn't felt in a _very_ long time. Those weeks that he had been away, offering warmth to children, and yet never receiving warmth of his own. He had felt so embarrassed, so helpless, and so cold away from his mates. Even if they weren't aware that he was their mate, he still felt like they had felt the pull as well. The sandwiched body heat made him turn into putty at their hands, his composure dropped completely in the aisle way of that empty barn, and for the second time at the mercy of the men, he cried.

It wasn't a beautiful shedding of graceful gliding tears, it was a horrific breaking. Sobs racking his body, he clung to them as if they were his lifelines. It had been many years since Remus had thought about Cassius Lupin. He attempted to keep the man as far away from his thoughts as physically possible, all of them locked away deep within a hidden room in his mind. All those horrible nights of abuse, all the suffering he experienced at the hand of his father suddenly came pouring from his lips. They needed to know, he _wanted_ his mates to know he was damaged, he wasn't perfect. He wasn't even pure.

To submissive wizards, purity was one of the most important things, to save yourself for your mate was as important as breathing. Now Remus stood trembling, pouring his abused past to two men he honestly _hardly _knew. He told them of the rape, the starvation, the curses, hexes, and most importantly his change. He showed them the scar from the werewolf attack, he told them everything about himself, and they listened. They listened to every single word he spoke, completely caring, cradling his smaller form to their broad armor clad chests. They stood running comforting fingers through his chestnut hair, down his arms, rubbing gentle circles across his back.

He felt comfort, he felt warm, for the first time in a long time, honestly since he had told Harrison of his past during the boy's summer after his third year in Hogwarts. No, Remus hadn't sobbed like a panicked child to the man, but he had indeed shed tears. The men that held him were offering more than just comfort, they were offering a promise that Remus would have had to been blind as not to see it.

"Hush now, calm down my sweet Rem, we have you." Theodred said gently, he had started a small rocking motion in hopes that it would calm the male down. The deep vocals carried soothingly into his mind, just as they were meant to. Eomer had gently placed a small kiss onto the wolf's forehead, carefully clearing the tears from the man's cheeks.

It was at that moment, when both of the warriors of Rohan stared into the golden eyes of the wolf that they made a promise. It was unspoken; it was hidden deep in their eyes, but when their gazes turned to one another, both cousins nodded. They would do everything, and anything in their power to protect the war hardened wolf from harm. Even if that meant they had to kill for him, never again would he feel the horrible abuse of his past.

* * *

"Eomer, I'm going to throttle you if you don't leave Grima alone." Remus' voice snarled out as they walked down the large staircase from the golden hall. His pace was quick, walking in front of the third Marshal of the mark.

"You yourself "cursed" him, Remus. I cannot help it. The worm eyes my sister as if she were a prime cut of meat." Eomer persuaded; a shy and awkward tone to his normally thick baritone, attempting to prove not only to himself, but to Remus that he was in the right. That it wasn't horribly cruel how he treated the worm, Remus had figured Rome wasn't built over night, but even that slight annoying voice that whispered "with magic it could have been." It was irritating for Remus, and he wasn't sure why.

He halted, spinning to stare at the man with a slight unbridled wild magic that flickered in his swirling golden and amber eyes, "Listen here, Son of Rohan, I have made my peace with the worm. I may dislike him, but he has saved what is most precious to me. And for that he is worth kindness." The words that Remus spat seemed to startle the man. It only lead the man to remember events that had taken place only a few days before.

* * *

*_Flash back_*

_Eomer, Theodred, Remus, and Alta walked happily through the market street. The town was still slightly dull, because of the illness that plagued their king. But the market street was packed with venders, with men and women attempting to sell what little food, and objects they had left. There was slight fan fair with the return of their greatest Marshals. People were speaking to the men, who oddly enough were clad in their most comfortable garb. Eomer wore a loose fitting tunic, his hair was washed, and combed neatly straight to its respectable place. His sword was on his side, and a pair of very attractive cut leggings were on his legs. Theodred clad in almost the same garb, excluding the fact that he wore his father's crest in a necklace around his neck._

_They move forward slowly, chattering of the things that were happening around them. Seeing as this was still one of the few times he had been allowed anywhere other than the stables, or the Golden Hall, he felt rather pleased with the fact that he was walking, with but a slight limp, through the crowds. What was displeasing to him was the fact that Eomer and Theodred had just gotten called to a meeting with some soldiers who were in need of new training methods. Remus was slightly interested in offering his own suggestions, but didn't want to give up any time he had to with Alta. After all, his mates were proud men, and likely wouldn't take suggestions from an old wolf like himself._

_It had happened so fast, Alta had run to the middle of the road to retrieve something that one of the older women in the market had accidently rolled into the roadway. She was bending down to pick up a long ribbon, a ribbon that the woman who lost it said she could have if she retrieved it from the midst of the chaos, seeing as the woman hardly had any use of her legs. Alta was in the process of standing back up when the screaming started. The yelling and the clearing of the roads as a wild stallion charged powerfully through the roads. Hitting carelessly into carts and plowing hatefully into the creatures that had attempted to capture him._

_Remus was trapped, screaming, clawing, pushing for Alta to move, and praying that she would run out of the way. But she simply looked up, completely oblivious to the world around her, and smiled at Remus. When she saw his look of distress she turned slowly to see the horse that was moving at a full run directly toward her. Not changing route or path to avoid the girl, but having her as his next target. Her eyes had grown wide, those amazingly intense eyes that held wisdom far beyond her years, yet innocence far beyond her kind._

_The one thing he remembered was the black mass, the shadow that dove through the crowd, tackling Alta from the path of the stallion, and effectively keeping her from her death. The street became quiet, so utterly hushed at what had happened, before moving back into the swing of life. Remus, after gaining his mind ran to the now sobbing, horrified little girl, and collected her in his fatherly embrace. He himself felt tears of relief pouring down his cheeks. He turned slowly, lifting the girl as he stood to stare with in amazed and slightly dazed expression into the eyes of one he hadn't expected._

_Grima Wormtongue._

_The one creature Remus hadn't ever expected to save the child. He wasn't sure why, perhaps he thought that because of the distaste Grima held for Remus, that he was completely evil. That he would hate him, and thus hate his child. For some reason he expected him to act like Snape acted around Harrison, until Harry saved Draco all those years ago. Bitter, angry at James for the horrible things Sirius and he did. But no, before Remus was even slightly aware of what he was doing, he was collecting Grima into a soft, thankful embrace._

"_Thank you. Thank you for saving my cub, Grima Wormtongue. I have severely misjudged you, you have hope yet. It proves that men are not born evil, Grima. I thank you for saving her. I would die without her. Even if you are a slimy git, you saved my pup. For that I offer my peace." Remus rambled on, for a good few horrifically embarrassing minutes, before he released the man. With an awkward handshake that clearly made the now blushing Worm of Rohan completely confused. He gently brushed his hand against the man's cheek, before turning and walking away. _

*_End flashback_*

* * *

Eomer had heard from many towns' people, and Remus himself of how Grima Wormtongue earned his grace from the wolf. It didn't make him any less disgusting in the Marshal's book, but it helped a great deal that the Wolf of Rohan was more comfortable with Grima. In fact, Theodred had come to Eomer speaking of how he had witnessed the Worm speaking to Remus and Alta one day. He had been rather confused, seeing as how the wolf had put the man under such a horrific curse. Eomer had been flaming at that point, feeling somewhere between awe at the odd compassion Remus had started to show for the wayward soul, and anger for the fact that he would even speak to the devil.

Theodred had been impressed, Remus had mood swings like a pregnant mare, he had to admit that, but it was amazing how he seemed to always have a strange sense of respect. He could tell a liar out of a room full of bandits, he could protect a child from harm, he could cause a man horrific amounts of pain with a piece of _wood_ for god's sake. He always seemed to find the good in human beings, even in the people who deserved it the least. And to that, the Prince was always amazed. How Remus could be so much like a devil, but so incredibly angelic at all times was like a headache for both his cousin and himself, but god was it worth it. Even just seeing Remus smile was enough for him.

It always amazed them both that the man could be so completely beautiful, with a heart of gold. Even in the few months Remus had been there, it was more than clear that Alta was his world. Oh, sure he spent a suspicious amount of time with Eomer and Theodred, but the girl was where his heart lay. Even the men, who were now openly attempting to court Remus, knew that. Of course to all of Rohan it seemed obvious the infatuation that the Royal Marshals had with the Wolf, but Rohirric courting rituals were completely obscure to Remus, thus he always seemed to cast a blind eye towards them. Honestly, if he knew that the men who held his heart were both willingly going after him, he would have been ecstatic. He would have been pleased to find that they were _both_ attempting to court him, to _share_ with one another. And he would have been even more excited to see that they were looking into a "blood adoption potion", that Alta had mentioned Remus speaking of before.

Of course, though, Remus didn't know. Remus was completely unaware that in those few months, those men had fallen hard and fast for the wolf. Just as he had fallen hard and fast for the men. He simply thought them to be extremely friendly, and simply thought that they enjoyed his company…

Of course Remus would turn a blind eye to the unknown.

That was simply so…Remus-like.


	18. The Finest of Fireworks

Titanium

_**Author's notes:**__ So, I'm writing this chapter in an awkward silence while siting with my cousin from out of town. It's awkward as hell, making my Author's note seem even more awkward and longwinded than normal. Anyway, like I explained too many people, no Neville, don't get pissy okay? I have a really a few really long chapters with Neville that are mostly flash backs planned. But I feel you'll like them. You all just have to be patient! Thanks to the amazing amount of reviews for the last chapter, and all past chapters. We have over 100 reviews to this story, and honestly I love every single one! Thanks to all the readers who have added this to favorites, and to story alerts! It means so much to have such amazing readers! –CJG _

_**Warning**__: _Homosexual relationships, dark themes, violence, language, and angst. If you don't like, please don't read.

* * *

_Chapter Seventeen_: The Finest of Fireworks

_Characters: Harrison Potter and Sirius Black. Location: The Shire._

Sirius wasn't the most; well serious of men, but at times he had his moments. Before his stay in Azkaban he hadn't really considered just how far insanity or desperation could drive a man. He soon found that it could drive him farther than anything he could have comprehended. He sat on the top of a fine hill with Bilbo and Gandalf at his side as he inhaled some of the finest tobacco he had tasted since his arrival almost a year ago to the shire. Harrison, with the help of Frodo and Pippin, had crafted his very pipe, alone with the pipe that Bilbo was currently using. He still hadn't gotten completely used to his godson's creativity yet. He had been so shut off, so utterly broken after the betrayal, and after his summer stays with the Dursleys his spark was almost always gone from his eyes.

As he watched the lights and activities of the preparation for Bilbo's one-hundred and eleventh birthday, he could see that spark from his perch. Unlike the hobbits and unlike the Elfling that was now his dogson's main form, he knew of Bilbo's plans to go to Rivendell, for him to travel to the city of the Elves one last time. Sirius hadn't agreed with the fact that Bilbo was waiting until _then_ to announce that he was going away, and likely not ever returning. But honestly, it was Bilbo's life, he was in fact far older than Sirius himself, but it was vaguely irresponsible of the older man. And it most certainly made Siri think a bit before saying anything, or even respecting the man.

Bilbo had claimed that he was extremely selfish one night while the younger folk were off at the green dragon. Harrison was sleeping quietly with his head resting carefully on Sirius's lap. He hadn't exactly explained why, but he gave a few reasons. He gave examples, oddly enough Sirius was slightly confused that he had used his nephew as an example, but didn't have the heart to ask the obviously internally warring man about it. That man who had housed them, and even helped them learn the different ways and languages, so when Harrison was frustrated and slipped into his newly discovered Elven tongue Sirius would know when to run, and when to comfort the slightly emotionally unstable Elfling. Harrison had even started touching the basis on Parseltongue with him, he could actually hold a short and simple conversation in parseltongue, and Harrison had attempted to teach him some Parselmagic. Sirius wasn't good, in fact he was barely okay at the Parselmagic, but he tried as hard as he could possibly manage.

Harrison was good at many things, but hobbit dancing was not one of them. Oh yes, he could bull shit better than most, and he was more than able to pretend he knew what he was doing. But in all honesty, he looked completely pathetic. No one really cared; no one even questioned his presence, excluding the other Baggins, who hadn't even been invited to the large celebration. He danced wildly, spinning, laughing, clinging to different female hobbits, and even a few male hobbits. Pippin seemed to be his favored dancing partner, when he wasn't playing an instrument in the small band of hobbits that were playing.

His braid was swinging wildly he was just content with the pleasant feel of the party, his curls were braided back, flowers behind his ears, the charmed crown Pippin had created for him was resting happily on his skull. He collected Pippin and Merry, and headed toward the table tent that now held Sirius, who was helping Gandalf choose different fireworks, and discussing different spells that could be cast to aid in healing, as well as defense. It was odd teaching Gandalf, he was so much older, and had been around on that world for far longer than Harrison or Sirius had even existed. But age doesn't limit experience, or power, and Harrison in all his seventeen years had both.

* * *

"Meriadoc, Pippin, we should play a prank!" Sirius' childish ways were showing light in a rather hilarious matter as he bounced in his seat much like a toddler would do. He wasn't holding back either, parties were one thing that Sirius didn't hold back at in the Shire. Once a marauder always one, it was sad to think that only two of the original Marauders were alive, though it was back to a pack of four with Harrison and Neville, it still wasn't exactly the same. Harrison normally attempted to use only one or two of his forms when Moony was changing, but it wasn't like he honestly chose to enter his _other _forms. The reason being that he felt sometimes his instincts were so strong in those forms, that he was borderline lost. He was completely in his right mind, but his body mostly acted on his own.

The next moment all Harrison noticed was the three goons scrambling away to go mess around and _steal_ one of Gandalf's fireworks. Harrison found himself completely enticed by the stories and the fireworks that were currently going on around him. He was sitting in the middle of a pile of children, listening to Bilbo's fantastic tales. Honestly he had missed out on so much as a child; he felt the need to soak as much in as possible now that he had a bit of time _before_ fate started on its way.

After Bilbo's tales came to an end Harrison had started his own, using pictures and magic to show the tales. To give faces to the princesses, to the princes, to the horrific monsters, and to all that made the story whole. It was fantastic; he seemed to capture the entirety of the being's attention. Almost every child and sober adult was now watching his that he was playing within the fire. They were waiting for the proper time for the speech that was expected of Bilbo, and had just finished up cleaning all the mess from diving away from the dragon, which wasn't actually a dragon. Go figure. He was pleased, so very pleased to find that everyone had made themselves out as fools on top of it all.

* * *

They were all completely impressed at the gathering by the end of it all.

But little did they know that the end of the party was the beginning of their true destiny. And that their mates were closer than one would realize. Though one of our boys must wait much longer than others to find his own.

Will it be worth the wait for him?


	19. Attacked

Titanium

_**Author's notes: **__We had a fantastic review base and a fantastic addition to our base of readers! I would like to say thank you to all who have decided to follow and favorite this story, and thank you even more to those who review. I honestly find you guys so freaking cute or handsome for the few men who read this, sometimes. Anyway, the poll on my page has ended, it looks like Boromir is going to survive, it was 24 to 4, and honestly that's a landslide. About two more chapters before we hear from Neville, and I think you'll be happy with the… position we find him in. Anyway, here is our little baby Remus. Amazing things happen in this chapter my friends. Amazing things. –CJG _

_**Warning**__: _Homosexual relationships, dark themes, violence, language, and angst. If you don't like, please don't read.

_Chapter Eighteen_: Attacked

_Characters: Remus Lupin. Location: Rohan._

Remus Lupin normally prided himself into being a rather alert, and attentive, now human being. It seemed that at that moment, it was not the case. He was angry, so utterly horribly angry. He couldn't honestly help it, Grima was working on loosening the hold on the king (which wasn't working at the moment), and Eowyn had turned extremely cruel in her lashing out as of late. The attacks she led were becoming more physical and more gruesome at what seemed like every turn. This seemed to be causing the head maid to become very displeased with Remus on more than one occasion. It was easy for the shield maiden to look innocent compared to a man they had only known for a year. It was almost too easy for her to cause him pain, though he hid it well from his mates.

His mates couldn't offer too much help with his mood, normally it would be easy, and he would talk to them about everything that was until he found it more difficult to say he was being abused by his mate's _sister._ He didn't like causing family rifts when it was clear the girl was jealous, but it was _not_ easy to hide the large laceration that ran down his face. He had made it smaller with the few healing spells he had known back from home. He was overly pleased to find that even after the _bitch _had stolen, and snapped his wand, Nox obviously had granted them all with the gift of wandless magic.

Remus had adopted another blade from one of the Rohirrim men, who had taken quite a liking to him that had passed on to the realm of death earlier that year. Most people had thought Remus to be an innocent, fun, loving creature. But it seemed that he still had quite the killer hidden deep in that calm exterior. He was snapping, breaking, his heart seemed to explode in the most intense life of loneliness. Alta was currently locked away cleaning some room in the castle preparing for a _guest_ that was to be arriving soon. Moony had been tearing away at his body to be set free, wanting to escape and _save_ her. To put the icing on the cake it was a full moon. No he didn't have a forced shift any longer, but he normally stayed locked away in the deep chambers in the castle in his hulking form of a wolf.

He wasn't a straight up werewolf any more, no, but he wasn't human. He wasn't sure what told him that he wasn't human, he just simply _knew_. His shift wasn't an Animagus shift, it wasn't a flash, he still broke, he still shifted and snapped, but he didn't do it forcefully, and there wasn't much pain in the shifting of forms. When he changed he only a light pinching feeling at the bottom of his spine, almost like someone was grabbing the skin to see if he was awake. But what he did know was that transformation could be forced. He remembered a time during his first months when Eowyn started to get violent he was so emotionally distressed, so reminded of his past he experienced one of the most painful changes he had ever experienced in his entire life. Alta, bless her heart, was able to calm him down enough to shift back into human form, but he was so scarred by the experience that he had locked himself up for days, fearing that his uncontrollable instinct to kill and tear anything threatened him.

* * *

His body moved with the grace of an assassin, his blades slicing at the targets that surrounded him. His movements were like liquid over rock, they were graceful, they were beautiful, but they held a deadliness that could harm even the wildest of creature. He worked under the full moon, blood trailing down his face, still warm and fresh, yet cooling with in the cool air. His golden eyes were glowing like two beacons in the darkness, all in all he looked like the beast he was, like the beast he used to be.

He moved with such force, such utter betrayal yet nothing had happened since the war. It had been two years since the betrayal of Hermione and Ron, the betrayal that cost the world its life, but gave them a violent kick in the ass to get into gear to end the war. A year later he was digging graves for the fallen, now getting sent to Rohan, but lovely as the place was, and as beautiful as his mates were. It wasn't enough, he missed his godson, he missed Sirius, hell he missed Neville Longbottom almost more than the rest. He was one of the only students who hadn't shied away from him after it was revealed that he was a werewolf. They had instantly bonded over their love for the forbidden forest, and the plants and life there had once thrived in the area. He was broken to see that it had fallen, honestly shattered. He was after all the master of the forbidden forest. Was he useless without his charge?

A metallic clang it the air as steel hit steel, it had frightened Remus enough that he dropped his blade and stumbled back with a wide eyed expression. Before he could even speak he was grabbed by the arm and hauled close to the body of the creature that had interrupted his practice. Before he could even completely think he felt another body pressed closely against his back as rough but gentle hands began carding through his wild now soaked locks.

"You shouldn't be suffering alone, love."

It was those thick words spoken by one of his mates that caused him to suddenly sob. All the emotion that he had felt over all that horrible time caused him to break. He felt Theodred; the body who he found was standing at his front, lean down and collected his body in strong arms. Carrying him bridal style, after hearing the brief sound of metal, obviously making the connection that Éomer was gathering his blades. Éomer collected all three of his blades from the ground and taking them out of the storm as he followed behind Theodred into the golden hall.

Remus was curled into the prince's chest, sobbing all of that year's pent up emotions. He was useless to them.

"You're bleeding, dear wolf." It was Theodred this time who whispered quietly into his ear. He was cradled into the man's chest as they walked through the lantern filled hallways that were barren of any signs of life. The only sound that could be heard, by human hearing at least, were the subtle snores that escaped sleeping royalty inside the golden hall, and the foot falls of the two men that wondered down the hall of chambers, dead set on reaching the Prince's chamber before the guards noticed they even left.

* * *

Theodred slowly placed Remus down on his large feather top bed. Even for the slightly primitive plains folk, Rohirrim royalty were just that, royalty. The large bed was at least twice the size of the queen sized feather top that Remus himself slept upon. It was settled upon a graceful wood four poster frame, which had horses and Rohirric terms carved gracefully into the oak wood. Remus watched his movements carefully, keeping tabs on Éomer who was also in the room. He watched as Éomer settled his weapons on the large wooden table in the far corner of the room, before moving to what looked to be the bathing chambers.

His focus shifted around the room, the room that was filled with weapons mounted proudly on the wall. The room was decorated in deep fine reds and dark browns, there were maps and books that were neatly stacked along rows and rows of different level shelves. The bed itself was under a deep colored canopy of luscious velvet. The bed sheets consisted of weaved blankets, along with silken sheets, and delicious furs. Remus couldn't help but snuggle deeply into the warmth with a soft small sigh.

"We have some clothes for you; you'll catch death if you sleep in those." Éomer's thick voice came across the room, he carried a thick wooden bowl filled with an herbal paste which Remus guessed was to cover the rather deep gash on the side of his face. He also had a small pile of what looked like cotton pants, and a loose fitting shirt.

"Don't wanna." Remus' childish side peeking out, most of all when he squeaked as Theodred looped an arm around his middle and pulled him out of the bed.

"Too bad little one, you have to let us take care of you." With that small sentence, Remus froze completely. Shock stuck clean on his face. He couldn't even withhold the small whimper that escaped his throat. He simply stood completely still as he let the men undress him, face completely flushed from the implication of it all. These were his mates, and he was their submissive. He was redressed slowly by the pair, as if they were savoring every bit of skin that they observed, before Éomer, who must have changed while he was gathering the medical paste, started fixing his wound.

"You shouldn't say things like that, Theodred." Remus whispered quietly. "I'm a submissive of my kind; I have to be on guard until my mates accept me." He said in an even more quiet tone.

Because his head was down he didn't notice the confused expression that was shared between the two marshals. "What do you mean by submissive?" Theodred asked, almost in unison with Éomer, who shared another look.

"There are three types of wizards on my world, there are dominants, which are essentially the caregivers, the protectors, they also are able to impregnate most creatures that they are mated with and complete a bond with." Remus said, his face was still flushed from being stripped and redressed by his mates, but he was rather flustered from talking about _sex_ with his mates, "There are switches, who have the odd ability to shift between being a Dom, and a sub. They don't normally come to terms with it unless they are in a triad. Though most only go submissive, because well, dominants, they don't bottom. At all, it's like trying to get a cat to willing tolerate a dog, or me sitting in the same room with your sister, and not having her assault me. It doesn't happen."

He paused taking a breath; he knew that the men were staring at him with intense interest. They had moved closer, almost seductively close, Éomer had a hand gently resting on Remus's leg, and Theodred who was lounging beside Remus in naught but a pair of loose fitting pants. Remus himself had fallen backwards after a cloth was placed over the paste and was now laying out happily cuddled in the warmth of the blankets. "Then there are people like me, submissive. Harrison and I were one of the last 10 that existed in our wizarding community. We're so rare because we can…bear children." He flushed completely at that. "We're almost completely useless against a command our mate, or mates, give us. But we're strong, in the old ages it wasn't odd for a submissive to be taken and raped to produce an heir, but submissives cannot reproduce for anyone except their mates. When…well when their bounding, or at any time during the dominates release, the pair must be wishing for young." He gasped softly when he felt Theodred's fingers ghost up his back.

* * *

"We'll have to stop our advances then, we didn't know you had a mate." Theodred said quietly, a small depressed sigh escaped his lips.

"What?" Remus asked as he jerked up, looking between the two like they had grown four more heads.

"We've been attempting to court you since you first arrived, we thought you knew." Éomer said, slowly sitting up so he was even with Remus.

"You have? Oh that's great!" Remus exclaimed suddenly launching himself at Éomer, knocking the large man back onto the bed, "I had no idea!" He said, suddenly too excited to even comprehend. His emotions already so insanely blown he felt tears start working their way into his eyes. He moved from embracing Éomer and quickly leaped onto the prince, "I'm not familiar with the process of courting in Rohan, that's why I wasn't aware."

"But your m-."

"You're my mates! I wouldn't be this excited if you weren't you dunderhead!" Remus squawked, sitting back with a slight glare. "I've been horrified that you would deny me." He admitted with a slight flush.

The next thing he knew he heard a bright shout for joy and he was tackled in a large, overly attractive pile of his mates. Éomer attached to one side of his body, and Theodred to his other.

He was completely pleased to find that he felt warm, and completely safe. For once, even if he was being attacked. He was completely happy, and he felt the most comfortable he had ever remembered in his life.

He was home.


	20. Is it Safe?

Titanium

_**Author's notes:**__ Sorry it has taken so long guys! I had a bit of a vacation/revival for on my own for the month or so I've been gone. I needed to rethink my plot, and I needed to decide how I was going to integrate my baby plot with the real movie. I had a bit of time studying both movies and books, as well as looking towards other writers for help, and now I'm back and ready to start kicking out some chapters, and getting a move on! Be ready for an emotional Harry/Aragorn ride okay? Things won't be easy for the master of death and the king of Gondor that's for sure. But as stated before, please don't kill me for some things that are going to happen. It's going to be extremely rough. I love you lot! Thank you for the wonderful reviews, for all the story alerts, and for those who have added this to favorites! You guys are great! –CJG _

_**Warning**__: _Homosexual relationships, dark themes, violence, language, and angst. If you don't like, please don't read.

* * *

_Chapter Nineteen_: Is it Safe?

_Characters: Harrison Potter and Sirius Black. Location: The Shire._

Bilbo's disappearance had struck deeper than the small Hobbit could have ever pictured. To the outside world Frodo Baggins looked normal, but to the creatures residing in his home, he was anything but. He had taken to sitting quietly with his Uncle's things, and even if he now owned them, he would call them just that. Harry had started sitting with him, to at least offer the comfort of the feelings of hopelessness, without Bilbo who was he? Frodo Baggins became that because of his Uncle's adoption. His uncle admitting that he was selfish almost made the entire thing even worse. He wasn't alone, not by a long stretch; the town seemed to dote upon him, along with Harrison, always ensuring he was fed. Always supplying him with new food to the study whenever he finished cooking all seven times of the day. Setting it outside the closed door on days where Frodo simply wished to be alone, knocking softly, and turning to walk away.

Sirius had taken to the care of the house, he was learning the trade of gardening from Sam, and enjoyed every second he had with Peregrin and Meriadoc, he honestly loved the trouble making duo more than he let on. Still he always spared time for the adorable hobbitlings, and even for Frodo. Everyone would pile into Bag End for dinner every night, lovingly prepared by Harrison. Whose cooking skills had grown even more, he had taken to preparing different foods from different parts of Middle-Earth, never once did they eat the same thing in the same week.

It was fun at times, but life at Bag End was bright. When they finally talked Frodo into coming out into the brightly lit home it seemed to glow even more than it had. Harry would be the first to admit he was still hurting, and completely mentally unstable from the destruction of earth. But he was glad, he was glad he was here, with this awkward family of misfit children, and with his slightly depressed blood adopted brother Frodo Baggins. He was glad he found Grace, and he was glad he was finally able to become the son to his Godfather he had always wanted to be. They were a family, and though it was weird sitting and waiting for the beginning of their task, they enjoyed it. They enjoyed the peace, and the silence of night time, and the wild fun they had during the day. Harrison and Sirius attempted to keep their minds far away from the task that would soon be at hand.

* * *

They could still hear the pub's noise, even though people were gathering to leave. Harrison smiled kindly at Rosie as they walked past, muttering a quiet goodbye. Sirius doing the same, though it being slightly mumbled by his pipe that he finally had the knack for smoking. The pipe tobacco had been his own special design he had created himself, something that he had been working on perfecting during his stay in the Shire. Just another skill he had learned, gardening had been something he had taken up with Samwise, he spent a good bit of time working on wandless magic with Harrison, as well as learning the art of sword play. They both considered themselves to be extremely good, evenly matched despite Sirius' slight advantage of height and number of blades.

"Your father has a bit of an attraction to Rosie it does seem, dear Samwise." Sirius's deep, now extremely smooth voice whispered quietly into the warm fall air. His blue-grey eye shining with happiness that seemed to always follow when he was. To the others he was clearly teasing, if not for the cunning sideways glances he was sending his companions, it was the slight waver in his voice that screamed folly.

"Don't tease him Siri. Sam, you have nothing to worry about, Rosie knows an idiot when she sees one!" Harry might have been attempting to help, but that obviously didn't do anything for Sam's nerves when he stopped suddenly, squeaking out a hopeless "_she does?"_. They all seemed to smile sheepishly, Sirius barking out a laugh and playfully smacking Sam on the shoulder as he went by.

They separated ways outside of Bag End, and something immediately felt off. Harrison wasn't sure what, but there was a panicked energy surrounding the small burrow of land. Sirius clearly sensed it as well, seeing the awkward way he tensed, eyes narrowing, putting the pipe that once was in his mouth away near silently, and moving his hand toward his weapons that rested on his hips. He did it slowly, and it went thankfully unnoticed by Frodo, who was thankfully unaware and nearly oblivious to the intense air around his being. Harry wondered what I must be like to not know when danger might be lurking, but didn't dare linger on the subject, worried that he would begin to grow jealous. He slowly tucked his hair behind a delicately pointed ear, the rolling curls were pulled gracefully into a bun atop his head, but his bangs lay carelessly astray against his pale face.

Slowly they entered the home, finding the entrance way relatively normal, though the normally bright area was dark, the lights having been clearly put out by the window that was open. They were all shocked to find the study was a mess, books lying uselessly on the ground, and papers were fluttering like snowflakes to the ground. They simply stared at the mass of destruction, eyes wide, Frodo obviously confused by the mess, and extremely frightened by it. They were shocked to silence, shocked to wondering what in the world happened.

A hand clamped down on Frodo's shoulder, causing him to yelp loudly, startling Harrison and Sirius into spinning around, pulling weapons mid spin. They were slightly horrified to see a frantic and obviously panicking Gandalf, who had Frodo held down by a stern stare and a heavy hand on his shoulder, the words moved in a quiet yet serious whisper from his lips. At first confusing the small group, until Harrison and Sirius recognized the signs. It was time for their fate to be renewed, they could either save this world or leave it to ruin, and one single sentence started off the fire that would change the course of their peaceful life.

"Is _it_ secret? Is it _safe?_"

* * *

It took a few moments for them to understand what the slightly crazed man was speaking of, until it hit Harrison like a bag of bricks. He turned quickly to Frodo with a look of knowing,

"The ring, Frodo, where did you hide it?" Harry explained with a carefully sweet voice. His voice seemed to have a calming effect on all of the men in the room, seeing as the dark haired two leaped into action, Sirius rushing to put tea on for them all, and Frodo hurrying off to dig through one of his cupboards. Harry moving too slowly lite the candles and the lanterns in the house with a quick snap to each candle wick. With a slight and gentle swish of his hand he had a small crackling and warm fire to heat the chilled bones of the older wizard. The man refused to sit, but paced back and forth as Frodo searched for the small envelope that held the ring.

When Frodo finally did find it, the joy was short lived as it was snatched out of his hands, and tossed into the fire. "What are you doing?!" He exclaimed, rushing towards the fire, only to be held back by Sirius, who had gathered tea and had it heating over said fire. He slowly pushed Frodo forward, watching with high interest at the fire.

They watched as the envelope was consumed rapidly by the biting flames. Frodo still had a disgruntled look as he slowly relaxed in Sirius' hold, his body melting gently into the solid form of Sirius for comfort from the confusion. The wheels were clearly turning in Frodo's mind, and it was clear that he was slightly angered from the fact that Gandalf had disregarded something that had once belonged to Bilbo. Though it wasn't as Bilbo was dead, the loss of his constant presence still wasn't stable for Frodo. Sirius and Harrison had once come to the conclusion that if something happened to them as well, Frodo's mind would collapse. Harry had also known that this was a task for Frodo, and that their reason for living was to assist the boy in his task. It was sad to say that Harrison, being the seer that he was since Fate had gifted them with life, was well aware that they would be separated.

"Hold out your hand Frodo," Gandalf said in regard to the ring that was now resting in the tongs that he had taken from aside the fire. "It's quite cool." He said giving a reassuring glance to Frodo, who stepped away from Sirius, though the man kept a careful hand on the hobbit's shoulder. When the ring hit his hand he jerked his hand awkwardly in compensation for expected heat, but was amazed when he found none. He looked from Sirius, to Harrison, and then returned his gaze back to Gandalf before dropping it back to the ring. "What can you see?" That question seemed to catch the attention of the entire group. Harry, who had been staring out the window inhaling the second hand smoke from the pipe Sirius was now smoking again, jerked his head around at that. "Can you see anything?" The eldest wizard pushed in attempts to find answers.

"N-nothing?" Frodo questioned, as he stared down at the odd ring. He was squinting and marveling at the metal that rested completely cool in his hand despite the fact that it had been in the blazing fire. Not just any fire, a wizard's fire. "There's nothing…" His voice trailed off, Gandalf seemed to go lax, releasing a sigh of relief. Though he tensed once more at the gasp that escaped Frodo.

"Wait, there are markings." He said, before repeating himself as he looked up at Gandalf, who had now turned around to stare at Frodo. "It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it." He admitted, slightly bashful at the fact that he hadn't a clue what it said.

He went to offer Harry a look, but Harrison was staring hatefully at the ring in the Hobbit's hand. Both Harrison and Sirius could sense the dark magic that practically swallowed the small ring. Some might think it harmless, but in a way it reminded Harry of a wand, how something so simple could cause such horrible desecration.

"There are few who can." Gandalf said, gently resting a hand on Frodo's shoulder, "It is of the language of Mordor, which I will not utter here." The Wizard said quietly, his normally bright eyes seemed to be vacant of all spark, and his tanned face was pale. It was clear that this was discerning news.

"Mordor?" Harrison spoke softly; reaching and unabashed he snatched the pipe from Sirius' lips. Taking a rather large, yet extremely trained gulp of the air before sticking it back in the shocked Grimm's lips. Frodo likely would have giggled if he wasn't standing stark still, staring at the object in his hand with a mix of hate, and curiosity. The air seemed to thicken once more, the fire seemed all too hot, and the situation all too stifling. Harrison leaned back in his chair, his bare feet resting on a stool close by. Sirius was found slowly leading Frodo to set the ring upon the table, and Gandalf was found staring into the fire. The look on his face unreadable, and his brows seemed to be contorted in such a stricken expression.

"It common tongue it says, "One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them."

* * *

TBC

Author's Note:_ I just wanted to apologize once more for taking such a long time! I want to thank the people who in the past months have added me to their communities! I don't get added to those very often so it's a joy when I do! Thanks once more, and sorry! – CJG _


	21. King to King

Titanium

_**Author's notes:**__ I want to say I apologize for not getting back to all of my reviewers, but I'm going away for the weekend, so I'm getting this chapter up before it's too late. In retrospect I should have been working on this chapter while everyone in my apartment was away, but this seemed more fitting for a procrastinator myself. I promised steamy, but this isn't the chapter for that, the others aren't in the proper place for that, and honestly, I think some of my…slower readers (no offence) wouldn't quite understand. So, steam is for later. I also wanted to inform you that you all are fucking amazing. Thanks for the attention and love this story is getting. Now, with no further delay, I present to thee, __**Neville!**__ –CJG _

_**Warning**__: _Homosexual relationships, dark themes, violence, language, and angst. If you don't like, please don't read.

* * *

_Chapter Twenty_: King to King

_Characters: Neville Longbottom. Location: Mirkwood._

Getting used to the Elves should have been easy for the big cat.

Of course nothing was overly easy for Neville; finally, after months of waiting for the King to return from duty in Imladris, he was able to see the king. If it wasn't the first encounter with the guards of the palace that ate up the entirety of Mirkwood; it was the encounter with its king. Apparently, Elves were rather good at sensing magic, and it was the magical surge that his entrance into the forest that had caused the group of Elves to search the forest to begin with. Neville, being the overly sensitive creature that he was at times, had been completely engulfed in guilt and self-hatred. It was his fault, his mate, who he learned was not only the prince of the extremely beautiful city, but was one of the most enchanting of the creatures whom he know was surrounded with. Legolas had stood up for the animals, or more _Neville's_, innocence, saying that the demonic cat should be praised for bravery and honored with gifts for saving the survivors of the initial attack.

The king and his court weren't overly impressed with the beast; they called it a "spot of luck". They went on saying that it could be a trap, and that the _demon cat_ could have an ulterior motive for rescuing the prince. They also spoke of killing the creature, or better yet imprisoning the brute with such utter lack of hesitation. These beautiful beings were so completely locked in their own world, and their king for more interested in "protecting his prince" rather than listening to the full story that the royal beauty was attempting to convey.

They were all completely shocked to find that Neville, scoffed at the idea. His body moving to pace around his long pluming tail twitched in irritation. A strong sudden annoyance shining in his very human eyes. He was a king in his own right, yet this group of unearthly creatures spoke of offing him, his mouth opened, and when the people expected a great roar, they were greeted with a cough instead. Those who hadn't been looking looked up at the creature in shock.

* * *

"You speak as if you know my kind, High King of Mirkwood." Neville's thick baritone voice hit the confused air of the council. Legolas' head snapped around to stare, his body tensed, slack jawed, and doe eyed at the beast that was standing as a king would look at his subjects. His eyes were calculating at the race before him, speaking perfect Elvish. His cat like lips quirked in what was an unmistakable smirk, "Your kind is to be friends of nature, yet you risk killing your son's savior? I meekly seek audience with your seer, or yourself. Has he not for told you of my coming?" He questioned, obviously finding his prize with a tall slim Elf, his honey colored hair stood out from the dark haired elves, or even the platinum blondes that seemed to over run the place.

"Who are you? What witchcraft is this?" The high king's voice boomed over the confused whispers. Legolas walked slowly toward the Lion. He only made it a few steps before being pulled back by one of the advisors that were surrounding the prince now.

"I am something that any good seer would have seen, fate has foretold my coming." He snarled out, still glaring at the seer that was now slinking back. He had obviously been caught red handed and guilty as charged, and by the look that the king was sending between the two of them.

"Is this true Noir?" The king questioned the honey haired man. A small nod was all he received. The king almost snarling at the seer, though before he could tear into the seer Neville spoke up.

"As for whom I am, I am called Artaxes by my friends. At least in this form." He said with a slight purr, his eyes landing on Legolas, who he had plans to make his submissive _very_ soon. Couldn't they see is innocence? Despite the Elf's years on earth held such innocence, such a rein to be pulled in. He looked ready to be protected, ready to follow instead of being a leader.

"In this form?" It was Legolas who caught his attention.

"Yes dear one, this form. I am a king, it's only fit my form is that which is fit for a king." He said with a slight snort.

* * *

Neville fit his task well, he was one creature who could bluff with no problem at the time that he needed to be. He wasn't sure if the reason he was being so dominant was because he was in the presence of his mate, or if it was simply to make himself seem larger than he was. On the inside he was shaking slightly, he was slightly impressed that he was getting the interest from his mate that he was, but he was pleased to find that even in the few moments Legolas had known Neville, he was showing signs of submission. It would make it much easier in the future to explain when it seemed that Elves already had the instinct to submit.

"But I am also a wizard. It is simply much safer to travel in such a form." He said quietly, his voice seeming to take a gentle turn while talking to the delectable prince. The king took notice to this, as he had taken notice to the flushed cheeks, the neck bearing, and the slightly slumped shoulders. It was all evidence that his son had located a mate within the strange '_wizard'_.

"You're a wizard?" Legolas took a few steps forward to extend his hand, a hand that the large cat pushed his head into, he rose from the sitting position and nuzzled into the hand. His eyes closing in contentment, before opening his eyes to stare into the Elf's eyes.

"I am indeed dear Prince; may I ask permission to shift forms?" Neville asked carefully. He was eyeing the king with slight distaste, but noting visible on the outside, "I find myself very _uncomfortable_ being looked down upon." He said coolly, his tail again twitching.

A nod was all he received before he took a few steps backwards; he stretched languidly before slowly picturing his new human form. He felt his joints beginning to fix themselves, his muscles began to contract and extend, his hair returning into his skin with slight pricks as if each hair was being pulled back under the skin. He slowly began rising to his full height, which shockingly was slightly taller than even the King. His eyes never leaving the Prince's, afraid that he would break the odd connection that they held. He growled lightly as his spine finally snapped into the proper location and length, though he was plenty surprised to find his hair had grown immensely since the beginning of his travels. Now falling just below his shoulders.

* * *

The Elves were clearly not expecting the young, extremely handsome Neville to be standing in the place that the lion had once stood. All of them now stood with jaws gaping, though Legolas looked slightly less wordless as again he shifted his head unconsciously to show his neck to Neville, who sent a gentle smile by way of the prince.

"Your son is a beautiful, and talented warrior, King Thranduil, the Vala have blessed you with his existence, that can I assure you." Neville's voice was cool, thick, if not deeper than it was in his brutish form. He took a step towards the prince, gently taking the hand that hadn't moved since he had changed back and placing a gentle kiss upon the back. His eyes turning to the king once more, "Long has it been since I stood in the presence of another king, masters and keepers yes, but kings of my world have died."

Even to Neville's surprise his voice did not shake, nor waver, when speaking of earth. It was heartbreaking to think of all the young and old life that had passed what seemed like hours ago, was actually months.

"Then again, my entire world is dead now. So few of us were saved by fate." He said quietly, eyes downcast to offer a moment of privet thoughts before turning his attention to prince who was staring up at him.

"Your entire world?" The Elf breathed out.

All he received from Neville was a small nod, before the shallow beginnings of tears were appearing in Legolas' tear ducts. Such a kind hearted mate he had received, the Vala were smiling upon him now he was sure. Originally Neville had feared that now, as he revealed himself before the Elves, that the Prince would be angered for keeping this from him for such a long time. It seemed that this was not the case, for it seemed more interested in Neville's human form.

"It is a story for another day, Legolas. That is, if your King finds my life worthy enough to not eliminate." He said with a soft smile. So long had it been since he was able to stretch in his natural form, he simply wanted to bask in the Prince's presence, but knew this could not happen until a later day.

"For now, my Prince, and my King's court, there is much to discus. It seems the Seer hasn't been honest, nor given full truths." Neville paused, sending a mild stinging hex to the Elf who yelped lightly and jumped, his hands slapping against his own bottom in attempt to kill the slight jolt, "I believe it is time for us to begin."

* * *

TBC

Author's Note: _I'm sorry it's a bit short, and honestly I wanted to write it a bit differently, but I sort of like how it came out. A discussion of what is to come, and a private conversation between Lego and Nev will be taking place within the next chapter. Please, keep any mean reviews to yourself, if anything needs be said please say it in the kindest and most helpful way possible, and don't send me nasty PMs anymore telling me I'm a horrible author. You did a good enough job of that last chapter. Thanks guys, have a wonderful day! – CJG _


	22. Privacy and a Prince

Titanium

_**Author's notes:**__ Well, I'm writing this while I wait for my friend to arrive at a house that I'm house sitting at. So, this will likely be a rather short chapter, mostly dialogue, but that's what people like…isn't it? Anyway, not a huge response from the last chapter, but for those who did in fact respond, thank you very, very much for the warm PMs, and for the many views. I'm really happy with the chapters that I push out, and I feel that they may not be the best, but they are better than some. Here comes another chapter of Neville, be looking forward to a few chapters of Harrison and Siri after that. Then we'll be to our lovely triad couple for a few chapters. Love you all so much! –CJG _

_**Warning**__: _Homosexual relationships, dark themes, violence, language, and angst. If you don't like, please don't read.

* * *

_Chapter Twenty-one_: Privacy and a Prince

_Characters: Neville Longbottom. Location: Mirkwood._

To say Neville was pleased would be the overstatement of the century.

Neville in fact was not pleased, his swords were taken from him, and he was forced to sit in one of the most uncomfortable chairs in existence. He was practically growling hell he'd go as far as saying he was foaming out the mouth from displeasure. The _only_ upside to the entire thing was this ungodly chair was positioned beside none other than his lovely, extremely delicious mate. He was staring with slightly more distain at the king before him, _mostly_ because the man wasn't listening to a single word he was saying, but primarily because he knew that if the king wasn't in that current location, Neville would have taken his mate by then.

To say Neville's time in Mirkwood hadn't been pleasant would have been a lie. The months that he had spent wondering the beautiful kingdom with Legolas had been some of the best months of his entire life. Even if at that time Legolas didn't know Neville was, well, Neville, he had felt such a connection to the Elf it was like they were already a mated couple. Never once did they leave each other's side, it was like their minds were connected, their bodies simply never wanted to be apart, and when they were it was almost painful for them to experience.

"Tell me why you lived to deceit with my people? Why you did not reveal this power and your identity to start with?" The king demanded while his voice seethed annoyance, and arrogance. In all honesty Neville wondered how this Elven king had ever made it as a king. It didn't make sense in his mind at all, from what he knew of rulers they had to have a firm hand, yet a gentle way of using it. A king could not rule on attitude and battles alone. A king needed an equal ground, some odd form of understanding with his subjects. Yet it seemed this king had almost none.

"Tell me, High King, if you were but a lone man traveling on an unknown world, just after you witnessed the complete desecration of your own, would you be so trusting to reveal a secret that could perhaps _kill_ you?" His tone was calm, but said in such a way that made the high king seem as if he was a child, being scolded by a parent for disobedience. Neville wasn't using such a tone to make the man feel like a lesser being, but to show the fact that he had a legitimate reason.

"Still, in the face of danger one must charge head on," The king began, obviously ready to charge into a full on rant before he was silenced with the deep yet lyrical voice of Legolas,

"Father, you must try to understand. I was the one deceived, yet I find myself not blaming Artaxes for this. I understand his pain, father, and you should as well." Neville's heart soared at being defended by his mate, though he had pictured the roles reversed, he held to qualms to having an equal pairing for the time being.

Neville knew for a fact that it was the submissives that were the strongest out of the pair, able to bear their Dom children, able to protect the kits and raise them into respectable creatures. Neville knew that he simply was there to offer unending love, comfort, and protection for the creature and with a beautiful submissive as his Prince; he knew for a fact that it would not be hard.

* * *

"Thank you, dear Prince." Neville said softly, a playful grin overtook his lips before turning a serious façade to the king, "I fought for my world, I died for it even, yet fate brings me to protect yours now," He said in a powerful tone, he leaned back into his chair, that ungodly chair, his legs crossing in a regal manner, looking all the king of Lions that he was, "Where I am from, Elves are extinct, the only creature that is Elf doesn't hold a candle to your kind's beauty. And the only creature that does, well to put it simply they are creatures of hate, vile, completely different from yourselves." He said looking down at his hands, picking invisible lint from his tight trousers, "They steal the blood of any creature, from beast to man. Feeding like insects of a never quenching hunger. Rogue bands were roaming the wild side, killing innocents, raping _anything_. Then again some men were doing that in other lands." He said quietly, his eyes seemingly over taken.

Little did he know that his magic was swarming around him, displaying each and every horrible memory that his being brought to mind. Each rape he witnessed, each child he failed to save, each horrible scar he earned at the hand of Bellatrix Lestrange. Each horrifying memory of every corpse he buried on that hill, around the castle, around the lake. The ones he buried in the Forbidden Forest, and even the ones that never were touched, simply spelled to rot away to nothingness, minus the smell. There were no animals to consume them, simply to decay into a timeless peace. He was slightly startled when he felt a gentle hand rest on his arm, his eyes snapped up to meet the quiet eyes of Legolas. The kind smile of the prince also brought a soft smile on his own lips.

"I apologize; it has been but a few months since it has happened. I ask you to forgive my sudden emotional bought." He said clearing his throat before adjusting his seat again, "Nox, Master of Fate, has informed my kin and I that a great task is to take place on Middle-Earth." Neville began, "The war is beginning, my Lord, and if we do not stand next to the task bearer shadow _will_ fall." He said with an extremely brisk tone, it rang with an importance and confidence. "I wish to help your world; I believe that if we form an alliance as kings, we shall offer a very great hand at keeping the world to falling into shadow." He proposed as his posture was clearly showing that he was dead serious, his brow was lightly raised. "I may not have the powers in an army, but my brothers are out on your world, attempting to gather forces, attempting to find an equal ground to meet with other races to join together to assist."

Conversation took a rather serious tone, and the king said he would think extremely hard on the subject, he said that he would not allow Middle-Earth to fall into darkness, but he didn't want to offer too many troops as he made the point that most of the Elves, including himself would be descending to the west. Neville sent a rather interested look to Legolas, who blushed deeply when his father gushed about what a great king Legolas would make the second he was crowned.

"Father, you jest. I will never be as good a King as you." Legolas said quietly, his eyes downcast, hands fidgeted in his lap, obviously uncomfortable about his father's feelings.

"I believe your father, Legolas. A good King does not rely on power, nor weapons, or even himself. But thinks about his subjects, and what is right for them, and what will help them live fulfilling lives. You have heart, princeling, and that is what a good king needs." Neville's voice was soft, and encouraging, a bright smile overtaking his lips to think that someday, he would rule at the side of his mate. That someday, he would take a seat in a throne next to his submissive, surrounded by children, and lead a happy kingdom.

* * *

Legolas clearly, blushing more than normal for the normally masked and difficult to read creatures, was ready to turn in so at the request of his father, he slowly yet gracefully, agreed to lead Neville to his chambers, though little to Legolas' knowledge Neville's plans didn't consist of rest and silence. It consisted of a rather important conversation between him and the Prince, with no interruptions, and hopefully an extremely pleasing outcome.

They arrived at the courters that were to be his home for the next few months, his eyes guided to the beautiful carved pale wooden door before drifting to his prince with a small smile. "I believe we have many conversations that are more than overdue, _Legolas_." The name rolled off of his tongue like silk. His tone was deep and pleasing to both himself, and obviously the Elf, and the smaller male shivered slightly. He too was clearly affected by the way his name hit the air.

"I do have many questions." Legolas was attempting to seem unexcited about the prospect of speaking with Neville, though he pretended to be indifferent; he was failing horribly to keep his tone neutral, "Perhaps a few moments would be acceptable." He almost whispered, stepping through the door that was opened so he could walk in. Neville followed behind closely, his eyes ensured that the hallway was empty, simply off instincts from the war.

"Good," Neville said gruffly as he finally stepped over the threshold his eyes seemed almost golden in the glowing brightness of the Elven stronghold. He motioned for Legolas to take a seat on a small chair that was settled by a sizable table. Neville took a seat close to the Prince, instead of across the table like he more than likely should have, "I have waited to exchange words with you for many months, I apologize it has taken me such a long time to reveal my true form to you." He apologized, smiling slightly as his mate shivered. He followed the prince's hand as it gently lay on his arm carefully.

"I blame you for nothing; I know now why you have done it. Though to know you can speak, it would have saved much heartache." Legolas admitted, pulling his hand back slowly only to have it snatched carefully by Neville's large warm hand. He carefully folded the hands between his own and gently kissed his knuckles.

"It is that attitude that will make a great king from you, I to have longed to speak with you. So much it hurt at time, but I feared how you would react." Neville's voice was quiet, but his eyes were extremely warm, so welcoming. They were close, they were breathing, and their breath mixed in a beautiful warm meld. "I've waited so long for you, Princeling, so long." Neville said his voice seemed to deepen as his eyes were locked with Legolas, "and though, though I've been forced to wait, I feel like I've known you for just as long."

He watched as heat flushed into the other's face clearly showing that he was feeling the exact same way, he nodded in agreement, only raising his eyes to meet Neville's, not dare raising his head. He was mostly fearful that his lips would meet Neville's.

"I was falling in love with a beast. I was frightened of my feelings." Legolas admitted but that admission simply caused Neville to smile.

"How do you feel about your feelings now?" Neville inquired, scooting a bit closer, leaning a forward a bit more.

"I understand them now. I-I know why I felt such a draw, and I cannot hide that I am more than pleased with the realization." The Elf admitted again he too was now moving closer to Neville as well. Still glancing at the

"I'm glad; I would not be pleased if my mate was afraid of me." He said quietly. His eyes pinned on Legolas to see his reaction. He was pleased to see the flush across his mate's cheeks. His free hand moved slowly up to cup Legolas' cheek. He smiled happily as the Prince finally raised his face to look equally into Neville's.

"I could never fear you, Artaxes." He said quietly a small smile on his face.

It was the smile that finally cracked Neville's hold. He closed the final space before gently placed a soft kiss upon his mate's lips.

Finally, he was at peace.


	23. That Bit about Dark Lords

Titanium

_**Author's notes:**__ I'm so happy that you all reacted so well to seeing Neville! It completely made my month, which hasn't been so grand. I'm so sorry it has taken me so very long to update this story! Between moving, the holidays (Happy Hanukkah, Merry Christmas, and Blessed Yule by the way), and updating my other story _Iridescent_ I haven't had a lick of time to myself. I will be getting in more of a swing with these next few chapters though. So our quest starts, our chess pieces are set, and our mates are to meet very soon….well one set of them at least. Anyway, thanks to _**SophyWald**_who just so happens to have posted our 200__th__ review! Thank you so much for reading! Sorry I've been away from this story for so darn long! __**–**__CJG _

_**Warning**__: _Homosexual relationships, dark themes, violence, language, and angst. If you don't like, please don't read.

_Chapter Twenty-two_: That Bit about Dark Lords

* * *

_Characters: Harrison Potter and Sirius Black. Location: The Shire_

"Samwise Gamgee, have you been eavesdropping?!"

That loud question was the one thing that rang through Bag End as everyone packed and collected important things to take with them, Harrison and Sirius had already had bags prepared for this moment, but they had made quick work on helping Frodo pack. They had thundered back into the room once they heard Gandalf's loud explanation. The sight they found was highly entertaining, on the table was Samwise, groveling and rambling about what he had heard. What was going on, Sirius, Harry, and Frodo knew that Sam was only worried for his friends, but the poor thing always got pulled into such horrible situations.

""N-n-n-nothing important. That is I heard a good deal about a Ring and a Dark Lord and something about the end of the world but… Please, Mister Gandalf sir, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anythin' -unnatural."

If the atmosphere hadn't been so tense at the moment they all likely would have been laughing, but everyone was simply too worried. The group shared smiles, but stayed quiet as Gandalf laid into the male Hobbit. It was easier to stay out of the way at times like this, the older wizard needed this, and Sam just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or perhaps it was the right place at the right time.

"Gandalf, go easy on poor Sam." Harry said with a small smile, slowly moving from where he stood to gently push the wizard away after he felt the Wizard had gotten it out of his system. "We're should be thanking our luck that it was Sam who was eavesdropping, and not someone else." His voice held no room for argument as he helped Samwise stand from where he had been pinned, "We have a much better punishment for you Samwise, no need to fear. The old fool likes getting a rise out of you." Though Harrison had been counseling Sam, he had also been sending a nasty warning to Gandalf, who stepped back quickly when he noticed the malice towards him.

* * *

Truth be told Gandalf knew he was often too strict with the hobbits, but most of the time it was with good reason. Or at least he thought so. He knew Harrison couldn't disagree more, and more than once Gandalf had been caught in an argument with Sirius over their treatment. To Gandalf they were children, but Harrison and Sirius had known better, they had lived year round with the peaceful creatures, and they knew that they were far more than children. They were fierce when they needed to be, they were gentle, they were caring, and they were kind. They were helpful when need be, and they always watched out for those in need. In some ways they were perfect, they were loyal, and most of all they were true. That much could be certain.

"Your punishment is to come with us," Harry said carefully, "we're going on a bit of an adventure, and I know for a fact there is no finer cook in the Shire than you. It'll be amazing Samwise, will you come?" He questioned with a welcoming smile. As soon as Samwise realized that he wouldn't be eaten, changed into some form of animal, or beaten to a bloody pulp he nodded.

"Ain't no where Mr. Frodo will be goin' without me, Harrison! You 'an bet your braids on that." Samwise said, his chest puffed slightly in pride that he wasn't hurt, but invited to join.

"Good, I've already readied a pack for you." Sirius said as he tossed a pack at Sam before the Hobbit understood fully what was going on. The pack collided with Sam causing the poor Hobbit to topple over into a heap on the ground. There was an indignant squeal (which he would later deny) that erupted from the Hobbit, but not before a snort escaped Gandalf.

Harrison didn't really understand why Gandalf treated the Hobbit kind the way he did. Really Harry didn't understand anything that the older wizard did. He spoke in riddles, and he did the exact thing he told most people not to. He was cruel at times, but gentler than one could imagine at others. It was like watching two sides war within, a saint, and a demon. Even though Gandalf was viewed as an extremely powerful, and extremely wise wizard, Harry couldn't help but look at him simply as an older, darker version of himself.

Harry played carefully with his long hair as he watched Sam and Siri bicker, he couldn't help but chuckle slightly at the sight. Tall and scraggly Sirius Black, ex-convict with a four foot something Hobbit. Sam had a kick too him when he wanted to, and even Siri wouldn't push his buttons too hard. Sam may have been a pansy when it came to Rosie, but he could hold his own for the most part. Even for being one of the more calm and laid back Hobbits.

* * *

The company walked in the presence of Gandalf for about an hour before he headed east to consult someone of high importance; apparently, no matter how great everyone thought Gandalf was, he still needed answers from someone else. Sirius personally had bad feelings about separating with Gandalf, but the older wizard insisted it had to be done. With their minds made up the parted ways, Hobbits headed towards Bree, and Gandalf headed to a place where he would find betrayal, and sadness.

They walked quickly, making use of the last shadows of early dawn. Trying to gain as much ground as they could before the sun stretched into the sky, bringing with it light, and at times extreme heat. It wasn't known for it to get overly warm during the months where the leaves drifted from their perches to grace the ground, and protect the land from the harsh snows that sometimes fell. There wasn't much snow in the Shire, to be honest there wasn't much of fall either. Normally the leaves changed on the tree, some falling to feed the ground, but the weather never got overly cold. Sure it got chilled, but it was nothing a jacket and a cloak couldn't fix.

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, it was one of those cold mornings. With their cloaks, jackets, vests and long sleeved shirts, underneath their packs one couldn't tell thankfully. Harrison was in fact dreading the heat of the day.

Harry had the hobbits well cared for, keeping them close, yet seeming to walk in a rather carefree manner. They talked and smiled, trying to keep the impending feeling of dread and fear from washing over them all. They walked through fields, over pastures of cattle and horse. They moved through meadows bright with the light of the sun, along golden crops of wheat. Their pace was quick, but relaxed (much to the human and the elf's relief) and honestly they were in fact making good time.

At one point, Samwise slowly came to a stop, looking at the land mark of a scarecrow in amazement, before looking up at Harrison, whom had stopped when he noticed Sam's gait slow.

"Sam?" Harry questioned gently, slightly hesitant to break the odd sort of eye contact they held.

"This is it."

"This is what?" It was Frodo this time who spoke up, turning to see the two had stopped. The hobbit gently reached to tug on Sirius' cloak sleeve so he too would slow.

"If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." Sam said, quite fearfully. Harry could tell why he was afraid; it was like in this one instance the world crashed down on the Hobbit. This was real, and it was happening. It was their adventure, the adventure Frodo had always wanted. While Sam would have wanted to stay home in his normal world, trying to woo the woman he loved, gardening, farming, and playing with Grace and the others. Sam wasn't sure if he wanted to take that next step.

Frodo smiled, a bright beaming smile, and slowly moved forward to Sam. They stayed quiet for a moment before the dark haired hobbit carefully took Sam's hand in his. "Come on Sam." He said as he started to turn, taking the first step into their adventure together, "Remember what Bilbo used to say:_ 'It's a dangerous business Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to_.'"

With that they were moving again. Smiles spread on all of their faces as they moved.

* * *

It was sunset when they stopped again; they had been walking for well over 13 hours, with very few breaks. For the hobbits, that was an extremely long time to go without food. When they stopped Harry made sure to set up a rather modest camp site, a small fire with a few stands with food cooking over it. All of the bed rolls were unrolled and circled close enough to the fire to knock the chill of the air off, but not close enough for them to worry about rolling in.

They ate a rather handsome dinner that consisted of hare stew, with some wild mushrooms and potatoes that they had come across in the woods. They chatted quietly for a rather long time before Harrison bedded down on his godfather's chest. He found himself falling asleep quietly to the beat of the man's heart. Hoping that tomorrow wouldn't hold too much excitement.

When would Harrison learn that it was always exciting when it came to the Marauders?


	24. Author's Note (New one! Please read!)

Titanium

Author's Note: So, again this isn't an update, but another Author's Note! I added the Edited (non-explicit) version of Titanium on FFN. I know I said I wasn't going to, but I couldn't resist. It went really well for the converted few who transferred with the read to AO3, that version will still be different, as it will have more graphic battle scenes, and will be much more intense, as well as having un-cut lemon. But I wanted to post the edited version on FFN for you who don't know what AO3 is, or you just don't want to go off site. Hopefully you enjoy the changes made, and I hope that there are fewer errors on the grammatical aspect of the story. The chapters are longer, and the descriptions are a bit more in-depth, I only have 5 chapters up (including Prologue) but hopefully I can finish the 6th chapter before the end of the night!

Blessed be!

-CJG


End file.
